A comme Association et comme presque amis
by Snapou Black
Summary: "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot."
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Début de la seconde partie et un chapitre chaque dimanche pour le moment

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Nott, hurla le blond.<br>- Hein ? Quoi ? Sursauta le brun. Kékispace ?  
>- Tu m'as fait peur à ne pas te réveiller.<p>

Le mangemort se laissa retomber en arrière. Les yeux fermés, la tête bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller : il soupira. Zacharias Smith pouvait être une vraie plaie, être un être impossible à supporter mais était en même temps une personne sur qui il ne pouvait râler et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tuer.

Il se refusait à le dire à voix haute, plutôt mourir, mais il était bien conscient de devoir la vie à ce blaireau de pacotille. Et quoi que puisse en penser Smith : il avait un minimum de valeur. Tout du moins : il en avait eu dans un passé pas encore si lointain et lui en restait des bribes.

- Tu m'énerve, Smith, grogna Theodore. T'es chiant, casse pied et énervant. Je dormais moi.  
>- Je sais, sourit le blond. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour ta personne.<p>

De stupéfaction, Theodore resta muet. Il s'était entre temps redressé pour fixer son interlocuteur. Depuis le début il trouvait Smith cinglé, anormal et légèrement masochiste : le voilà dorénavant certain. Zacharias devait forcément l'être pour être capable de s'inquiéter.

Rien que pour oser formuler cette phrase, il fallait l'être. Au moins un peu. Et Smith l'était bien plus que cela.

- Nott, appela le blaireau avec un timbre de voix qui trahissait une inquiétude légère. T'oublies pas de respirer hein, ce serait fâcheux.

Pourtant, le mangemort n'écoutait pas l'autre garçon qu'il avait à supporter. Ses pensées tournées dans une autre direction, rivées sur les pires souvenirs qu'il avait eu à revivre. L'effet d'un détraqueurs... sans détraqueurs.

Le visage à dix centimètres du garçon assis sur le matelas, Smith l'observait. Un œil fermé, la tête légèrement penchée, sa pose ridicule et habituelle était de retour. L'assassin n'eut rien à formuler, rien à dire : son silence et son regard le firent pour lui. Le Poufsouffle soupira.

Le serpent ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Mis à part lorsqu'il avait été malade, ce dernier avait toujours su se montrer aussi casse-pied que possible, même lorsque faire profil bas aurait été une idée judicieuse. Pour tout dire : même la veille il n'avait su être calme alors qu'il était revenu avec Blaise suite à un court séjour à l'ombre.

- Tu veux du chocolat ?

Theodore acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête puis, d'un coup de baguette, il alluma la radio installée sur le bord de la table basse. Entendre les nouvelles du monde extérieur était peut être une mauvaise idée mais entendre une voix autre que celle de Smith était absolument nécessaire. Il en avait besoin.

Savoir les nouvelles victimes : cela lui était égal. De qui avait-il à se soucier ? De lui, il était aux premières loges. De Blaise : sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas à écouter la radio pour être mis au courant. De Smith... il l'avait à l'œil. Non. Les nouvelles victimes n'étaient pas intéressantes.

Les mangemorts qui avaient été capturés ? S'il venait à y en avoir, il ferait une danse de la joie et irait se jeter au cou des sorciers qui les avaient arrêtés. Au risque de l'être à son tour.

Mais au moins aurait-il des nouvelles indirectes, détournées de l'actuelle situation. Des rares personnes qui comptaient... ou dont la disparition serait un Bien immense.

- ... vasion du mangemort Theodore Nott, livré à la justice le mois der...

Zacharias ne laissa pas l'objet en état de marche plus longtemps et l'éteignit d'un geste brusque avant de se tourner vers le sujet des informations qu'il venait d'écourter. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, le mangemort faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur celle ci.

Un morceau de chocolat qu'il destinait à Nott dans une main, une tasse de thé encore brûlante dans l'autre : Smith soupira et s'approcha du brun.

- Tu devais sortir, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant la sucrerie. Tu serais mort là-bas... et t'es pas dangereux.  
>- Justement... si.<p>

Le blaireau demanda à l'autre sorcier de lui tenir sa boisson un court instant dans le but d'aller se chercher une chaise et prendre ses aises. Après avoir rendu l'eau chaude à son propriétaire, Theodore pu enfin commencer à savourer son péché mignon.

- Nott, appela tout à coup Zacharias, osant rompre un silence rassurant. Je peux t'appeler Theodore ?

Surpris, il ne fût pas insulté en retour. Le mangemort n'eut même pas l'air d'éprouver le désir de lui faire goûter de son poing. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'engloutir un carré de chocolat supplémentaire.

- Que je te dise oui ou non tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, se justifia simplement le mangemort aux cheveux noirs. Mais pour moi : tu resteras Smith.  
>- Pour toi même Zabini est Zabini, rarement Blaise, répliqua le premier, tout sourire. Donc ça me va, Theodore.<p>

Il termina ce que Smith lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt avant de se lever et passer devant le blaireau sans lui accorder un regard. Machinalement, Theodore se rendit près de la sortie, pour s'immobiliser devant.

- Si tu commences à m'apprécier, Smith, ça signifie qu'il est vraiment temps que l'un de nous parte.  
>- Ou au contraire : qu'il est temps qu'on reste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre **_**2**_  
><em>- Maintenant tu peux partir : tu seras pas désarmé.<em>

_[...]_

_- C'est gentil quand même, Theodore. Mais je reste avec toi._

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__

_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_

Verdict :B ?

SB


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Pas de chapitre dimanche prochain puisque je ne suis pas là, si j'arrive à faire comme l'an passé (c'est à dire : écrire beaucoup beaucoup) et bien on pourra peut être d'ores et déjà reprendre le rythme de un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le dimanche : c'est à voir. Mais donc : pas de chapitre dimanche prochain et c'est assuré. Désolée.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zacharias se retourna et sourit en voyant Theodore en plein duel avec sa veste. Le blond soupira puis posa le sac au sol et alla donner un coup de main à l'autre garçon. Il prit la manche et la posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant de fermer les boutons.<p>

- Tu sais... il suffisait de demander, se moqua-t-il.  
>- Smith, tu restes ici ? Je reviens.<br>- Tu m'as dit la même chose la dernière fois... et on a dû aller te chercher à Azkaban.

Le visage neutre, Theodore hocha la tête de bas en haut, confirmant ce que tout deux savaient déjà. Sans un mot de plus, il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main libre et transplana.

Une fois de plus il laissait Smith derrière lui mais c'était pour la bonne cause. N'est ce pas ? Ou alors allait-il de nouveau commettre un forfait et se cachait derrière une vérité construite de toutes pièces ? Non. Il ne devait absolument pas penser ainsi. Rester droit, fier, digne tel le Nott qu'il était.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le blond n'avait de cesse de se montrer aimable avec lui. Non que cela le dérangeait plus que cela mais Inquiétude et Interrogation étaient deux personnages qu'il peinait à faire taire et qui prenaient le dessus sur ses envies.

Pourquoi était le maître mot. Pourquoi aurait-il envie de laisser Smith lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un déchêt. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un prolongement d'une baguette meurtrière mais bel et bien un individu entier. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Arrivé dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, celle là même où, plusieurs années plus tôt lorsqu'il était encore petit (la belle époque) et lorsque sa mère était encore en vie : il avait plusieurs fois atterit lors de transplanages d'escortes.  
>La démarche aussi sure et droite que d'antan et ce malgré son bras toujours immobilisé par la force des menaces du blaireau. Le menacer de lui couper l'accès au chocolat était la menace parfaite.<p>

Arrivé devant la maison qu'il avait remarqué la veille, il s'arrêta. D'apparence simple, le lieu était parfait. Theodore refit glisser sa baguette dans sa main. Les doigts bien serrés autour du bois de saule : il s'approcha à pas lents.

Ce n'était probablement pas l'heure du repas et il ignorait à combien de personne il aurait affaire. Une vraie maison comme il les détestait : où l'imprévu était omniprésent.

D'un sort de destruction il fit voler en éclat la serrure. Puis entra. A pas lent. Sur ses gardes.

Theodore fouilla chaque pièce une à une, les inspectant minutieusement. Ce n'est qu'au salon qu'il tomba enfin sur un être vivant et humain. Doucement, le mangemort toussota afin d'annoncer sa présence.

- Mes salutations, cher monsieur.

Et avant que l'homme ne comprenne et sorte son arme, le rayon vert fusa à travers la pièce.

Sans rien laisser paraître sur sa figure, le garçon fixa le corps. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait tué personne. Plus d'un mois. Depuis qu'il avait anéanti la mère de Smith. Et maintenant qu'il recommençait... il ne le savourait même pas.

Ni dégoût de lui-même comme au début. Ni sentiment de toute puissance, de pleins pouvoir ou de simple défouloir comme ensuite. Juste la nécessité de l'acte et les conséquences.

Après avoir récupéré la baguette de l'homme, qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon en attendant. Il déplaça le coprs jusque dans la cheminée qu'il alluma.

Seul dans la maison, et vu le bbruit qu'il avait fait s'il y avait eu une autre personne en ces lieux : cette dernière serait intervenu, il en était certain. Theodore alla dans la chambre du défunt, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi emballer le bout de bois. Ce qu'il fit. Sommairement.

Jamais il n'avait fait ça !

Après un dernier sourire : le brun retransplana.

- Smith ! Debout !

Le blond sembla soulager de voir l'autre revenir et, rapidement, se trouva aux côtés de l'unique porteur de baguette du duo. Qui avait retrouvé son propriétaire d'origine.

- Une maison, annonça tristement Zacharias. T'as pas fait ça, Nott.

A l'emploi de son nom de famille, alors que ces derniers temps son prénom avait été privilégié, le mangemort se dit que les blaireaux étaient impossible à suivre.

- T'auras qu'à camper dans le jardin.  
>- Theodore, soupira le blond.<br>- Et... y a une chambre d'ami.

Zacharias sourit malgré lui. Pour montrer que la discussion était, pour lui, désormais terminée, il fit un pas supplémentaire dans la maison.

- On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on est, après tout, murmura le blond. Mais un jour tu comprendras que tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là. Oh ! Un feu !

Theodore grimaça et acquiesça. Il préféra ne rien dire au sujet de ce qui servait à alimenter ce dernier. Cet avoeu ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur, il en avait bien l'impression.

- Au fait Smith, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Un sourcil haussé, le blond aurait parié recevoir une tasse de thé... plus qu'un paquet mal emballé, long et fin.

- Une baguette ? Demanda Zacharias, surprit.  
>- Maintenant tu peux partir : tu seras pas désarmé.<br>- Mais elle... appartient à un mort, non ?  
>- J'aurais pu lui demander de te la donner mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord.<br>- C'est gentil quand même, Theodore. Mais je reste avec toi.

Le mangemort entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il avait donné la baguette pour que le blond puisse partir sans craintes car également armé. Pas pour qu'il ne décide de rester.

Même s'il avait peut être espéré cette décision. Smith était le seul sorcier auquel il pouvait parler. Qu'il supportait à long terme. Tous les autres ayant tendance à mal finir.

- Allez maintenant on retire ta veste.  
>- Oui père, se moqua Nott<br>- Puis je verrais ton bras pour voir si on peut retirer l'écharpe.  
>- T'es pas toubib.<br>- Non, pour ça on aurait dû compter sur Finch.

Le blond baissa les yeux, regrettant d'avoir remit son camarade assassiné sur le tapis.

Theodore soupira. Il ignorait quoi dire pour l'aider. A oublier. A ne plus se sentir coupable. Mais il aurait été bien mal placé pour le faire. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu se pardonner le décès de sa mère. Survenu pourtant il y a bien longtemps.

Une boule dans la gorge, il repensa à l'unique photo qu'il avait possédé d'elle. Sa mère. Et la dernière qu'il aurait jamais pu avoir.

Mais elle avait été rangée dans son carnet. Resté chez Esther. Dont la maison avait brûlé.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre **_**3**_

___- Tu t'excuses si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe._

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__

_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_

Verdict :B ?

SB


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Retour à la normal pour la parution des chapitres : le dimanche

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Smith ne fût pas aveugle face au changement de comportement de son mangemort de compagnon de fuite. Il repensa alors au carnet rangé dans sa poche. Qu'attendait-il pour le restituer à son propriétaire ? Ce n'était même pas comme s'il pouvait lui être utile ou avoir une quelconque valeur.<p>

La seule valeur qu'il avait été sentimentale. La seule personne pour qui il en avait c'était Nott.

- Tête de lapin ? L'appella doucement Zacharias tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Si t'es sage, tu auras une surprise.  
>- Du chocolat, je suppose, comprit le brun masquant sa joie.<br>- Un peu mieux que ça.

Piquait dans sa curiosité, le serpent fit de son mieux pour retenir ses habituelles jérémiades. Même si quelques grimaces, quelques grognements, quelques sifflements et quelques insultes ne purent être maîtrisées : un effort était fait et cela seul importait.

- Ton bras semble aller mieux, même si je ne suis pas expert, sourit le blond, de bonne humeur. Ne force pas trop dessus pendant quelques temps mais je suppose que je peux te... rendre ta liberté.  
>- Et c'est là que je suis censé crier "Surprise" ? Questionna l'ex vert et argent.<p>

Zacharias secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non, ce n'était pas encore maintenant que le serpent devait s'enthousiasmer. Pour le prouver, il sortit de sa poche un carnet qu'il tendit à l'autre garçon.

- J'avais... j'avais prit ça avant qu'on parte de chez Esther. J'me disais que tu devais y tenir, se justifia-t-il. Après j'ai oublié qu'il était là. Maintenant je t'autorise à sauter de joie.  
>- Et tu gardais ça dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil. T'attendais que je te le reprenne ?<p>

Ce faisant, il ouvrit le fameux carnet et sortit les photos. Sans essayer des les dissimuler au blond, qui avait dû les regarder depuis longtemps, l'évadé les regardaient une nouvelle fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il commença par la photo de Blaise, qui arrivait en premier. Malgré lui, un sourire s'imposa sur son visage. Son ami. Celui qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami, en tout cas. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où la photo avait été prise par les bons soins de Pansy, dans le parc de Poudlard. "Parce que même si tu souris pas, pour une fois tu n'as pas l'air de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules", c'est ainsi qu'elle avait justifié la photo.

Le bras de l'autre, celui qui était passé derrière son cou et qui l'amenait à lui le laissait plutôt penser que c'était pour qu'il ait toujours de quoi se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul. Quoi qu'il arrive : Blaise serait là. La jeune Parkinson avait dû le savoir avant même que Zabini ou Nott n'en aient conscience... et en témoignait son évasion d'Azkaban : elle avait raison.

Theodore passa ensuite à la seconde. Narcissa. Il passa rapidement dessus. A quoi bon se faire du mal. S'imaginer qu'elle le reprendrait un jour dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant qu'elle était là pour lui. Il ne se ferait que du mal.

La dernière. Sa mère. Et lui.

- C'est dommage que tu ais gribouillé ta tête, sourit Smith, avouant ainsi qu'il n'avait su garder ses yeux dans sa poche comme s'en était douter le propriétaire des clichés. Quand t'étais en cabane j'ai... su la restaurer un peu. T'étais chou à l'époque.

En guise de sanction, Theodore envoya un coussin dans la figure du blond. Il força pourtant trop sur son bras et sa liberté tout juste retrouvée et la grimace qu'il eut stoppa le blond dans sa réponse à l'attaque en traitre qu'il avait subit.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas forcer. Pour la peine : c'est toi qui fera le repas ce soir.  
>- Quoi de mieux pour me punir de forcer dessus : que me contraindre à forcer dessus.<br>- Vil serpent, l'insulta le blond.

Trop occupés qu'ils étaient à bien s'entendre au lieu de se faire la guerre, aucun ne remarqua la tête qui passait par la fenêtre et qui avait observé toute la scène. Le sorcier, propriétaire de cette tête espionne, reconnaissait les deux énergumènes et ses yeux se firent ronds comme des vifs d'or.

- Ca sera encore moi, soupira Smith. Mais t'y échapperas pas éternellement.  
>- Tu pourras aussi aller changer les draps de la chambre et aller faire ton lit ?<br>- Tu veux pas non plus un massage ?

Theodore sourit au blaireau, l'air innocent comme il savait si bien le prendre.

- J'avouerais ne pas être contre le massage.  
>- Même si cela signifie contacts physique ?<p>

Smith ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Cela lui semblait trop beau, pour ne pas dire impossible, que le serpent ne soit plus autant rebuter qu'avant. Déjà qu'il l'ait laisser le soigner et voir l'état de son épaule était un petit miracle en soit... mais si à présent il ne recevait plus un flot d'insulte lorsqu'il en proposait un. Où allait le monde si ce n'était à sa perte ?

- Je saurais m'y faire.

L'autre donna un coup d'oreiller sur la tête de son camarade avant de partir à la recherche de la cuisine. Et des chambres pour faire les dits lits.

Quand à l'autre, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, tout sourire. Blaise n'avait peut être pas tord : sourire c'était pas si mal que ça. Toute trace de bonne humeur disparut pourtant sitôt aperçut-il la tête. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>_ (et là j'ai sérieusement hésité entre deux bouts)**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**4**_

_- Toi qui aime ta viande saignante : je t'ai trouvé un morceau de choix. _

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__

_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_

Verdict :B ?

SB


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Harvey, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?<p>

En guise de réponse, le mangemort cracha au visage de son ancien collégue. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce petit prétentieux de Nott, qui avait toujours été convaincu de sa supériorité en raison de ses aptitudes et de son nom. Alors qu'il n'était rien.

Theodore, furax, essuya le cadeau de son prisonnier et rompit la distance qu'il avait instauré et jugé comme "sécurité minimale". Il posa sa baguette sur le haut de l'oreille de l'homme et approcha sa bouche de celle-ci.

- Tu t'excuses si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe, posa-t-il comme ultimatum.  
>- Plutôt crever, Nott.<p>

Le fugitif se redressa, sans s'éloigner de Harvey. Le plus jeune observait son aîné, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Heureusement que Smith était dans la cuisine à pester après ce "foutu proprio qui n'était même pas capable d'avoir de quoi manger" et non dans le salon, avec eux.

Qu'aurait pensé le blond en le voyant ainsi. Certe, il savait qu'il avait affaire à un mangemort mais le brun avait été contraint d'admettre que le blaireau n'était pas de ceux qui avaient un instinct de survie des plus développés. Après tout : n'était-il pas resté avec lui plutôt que fuir ? N'avait-il pas risqué gros pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban ?

- Je m'imagine plutôt en train de te faire regretter ton geste en te remettant en mémoire mes méthodes, susurra le jeune mangemort. Peut être ensuite te jeter un oubliette modéré pour que tu oublies juste où tu nous as vu, Zacharias et moi, et te renvoyer à ton maître. Il serait heureux de savoir ce qui s'est passé, non ? Il te féliciterait peut être.  
>- Zacharias, se moqua l'homme attaché. T'es vraiment tombé bien bas, Nott. J'ai toujours su que tu étais... faible.<p>

Attaché à sa chaise, privé de tout sauf de trois de ses facultés étant la vue, l'ouïe et la parole : Harvey en profita pour réitérer son crachat à l'égard de l'ancien mangemort.

Avant même de prendre la peine de s'essuyer le visage, le jeune homme mit sa menace première à exécution. Sa baguette glissa, malencontreusement, le long de l'oreille. Le morceau de chair tomba au sol dans un long hurlement du prisonnier.

- Hurle chochote, se moqua Theodore. Personne ne t'entends. Et tu pourras dire à ton maître que son toutou s'est fait battre par un faible, c'est comme ça que tu dis, non ?

Du regard, le mangemort fusilla son cadet et commença à se débattre. Le sang qui coulait du trou laissé par son oreille à son cou fascinait le brun qui ne détournait plus les yeux de l'écoulement. Il ne vit pas le prisonnier réussir à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et, quoique toujours ligôté au meuble, foncer sur lui.

Prit par surprise, il tomba au sol.

La baguette toujours en main, malgré tout. Theodore n'hésita pas à relancer l'interdit au funeste dessein et ce : pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cette fois-ci il pourrait au moins plaider la légitime défense. Ou peut être pas.

- Theodore, pesta Zacharias. Tu réponds quand j'te cause ou tu préfères faire mumuse avec ton bras pour...

La découverte du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le salon en l'espace de quelques minutes le fit tomber des nues. Une chaise renversée avec un corps attaché dessus. Un Theodore toujours au sol, la tête protégée par le bras qui ne tenait pas la baguette... et du sang pleins les vêtements.

- T'as encore réussi à te blesser, c'est pas croyable ça ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant sa nouvelle baguette et se tenait prêt à soigner son accolyte. T'as une chambre à ton nom à St Mangouste, rassure moi.  
>- Même pas, ricana l'ex mangemort. Et t'en fais pas c'est... c'est pas mon sang.<p>

Zacharias n'accepta pas cette simple phrase d'explications. Comment l'autre pouvait-il faire pour toujours fourrer son nez dans les ennuis sitôt qu'il avait, lui, le dos tourné ?

- Et... c'est quoi par terre ? Demanda le blond, une grimace claire sur le visage.  
>- Une oreille, sourit Theodore, fier de lui.<br>- Une... oreille ? Répéta le premier, sans se défaire de sa grimace.  
>- Toi qui aime ta viande saignante : je t'ai trouvé un morceau de choix. Même si y a pas grand chose à manger.<p>

L'ancien Poufsouffle tendit une main au serpent pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta la proposition faite et se redressa. La main du bras que Smith n'avait pas contraint à l'immobilité se plaqua sur celle ci.

- Mauvaise chute, comprit le blond. On va mettre de la glace, viens.  
>- Pourquoi t'es comme ça, Smith. J'y comprend rien moi !<br>- Parce que t'as beau me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou si ce n'est pas plus... t'es un mec bien.  
>- Et tu dis ça alors qu'il y a un cadavre et une oreille sous ton nez.<p>

L'autre regarda les deux élèments cités par le second. Il s'accorda un instant de réflexion avant de sourire au brun qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entraina l'autre, tout de noir vêtu, en direction de la cuisine. Maintenant que Nott ne refusait plus de manière catégorique qu'on le touche : il avait tendance à en abuser. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il était quelqu'un de tactile !

- J'ai dis que t'étais un mec bien, j'ai jamais dit que t'étais pas cinglé.  
>- Je suis pas cinglé, s'insurgea Nott.<br>- Un peu quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>_ (et là j'ai sérieusement hésité entre deux bouts)**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**5**_

_- Ils étaient là.  
>- Qui ?<br>- Les chatons roses. Et pas n'importe lesquels : ceux qui ont des ailes avec des petits coeurs rouge._

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__

_https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)_

Verdict :B ?

SB


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Theodore ?<p>

Le brun sursauta. Par automatisme plus qu'autre chose il sorti sa baguette. La voix avait beau lui sembler familière, et plus encore... on était jamais trop prudent surtout lorsque nous étions dans son cas.

- Theodore !

On se jeta sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et on s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée. Puis on l'examina sous toutes les coutures, le détailla du regard. Finalement les habituelles conclusions furent faites : "tu as grandis !" "Tu as encore maigris !" et "Tu es un peu pâlot mon Theo."

- Cissa, souffla le brun avant de la serrer contre lui à son tour et d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de la femme. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
>- Harvey a disparu alors qu'il avait une mission dans les parages, expliqua-t-elle, prudente. Voldemort pense... que tu en es à l'origine.<p>

Theodore écoutait ces explications sans broncher. Ceci n'expliquait pas la présence de Madame Malfoy en ces lieux, bien au contraire. A moins que.

Il se détacha d'elle et la fixa, l'air trahis. Trahis ? Il l'était de toutes façons. Par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Avant son propre père. Avant Zacharias. Avant Blaise. Avant tout le reste. Narcissa.

- Il m'a demandé de venir car tu... tu ne te méfierais pas, a-t-il dit.  
>- Et je suppose que tu ne pourras pas dire ne pas m'avoir vu car d'autres mangemorts se cachent autour de toi, près à intervenir. C'est ça ?<p>

Son air désolé parla à sa place. Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard, haineux. Le geste de la main qu'elle exécuta, qui avait pour objectif de lui caresser la joue ne pu se réaliser : il chassa celle-ci, brutal.

- Merde Cissa, gémit-il. Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait !

Theodore fusilla la blonde du regard, tâchant d'y mettre toute la rancoeur qu'elle lui inspirait à l'heure actuelle. Discrètement il fit glisser sa baguette de sa manche, la leva et transplana. Des barrières n'étaient pas aussi rapidement dressées et il aurait été stupide de ne pas profiter de cette issue de secour.

Il atterit au beau milieu du salon, près de Zacharias qui buvait une énième tasse de thé. Le blond regardait avec insistance une malheureuse chaise, baguette pointée dessus, à essayer de lui donner vie comme avait commencé à lui apprendre le mangemort.

A cette arrivée en fanfare, le blaireau se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu commences vraiment à prendre mes habitudes, Zacharias, se moqua le brun. Mais lève tes jolies petites fesses en vitesse et remet tout dans le sac.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- On pars d'ici, annona simplement l'autre. Alors file préparer nos affaires, n'oublie pas la bouffe et le chocolat. Je m'occupe du reste.  
>- Quel reste ?<p>

En guise de réponse : deux chaises de cuisine arrivèrent par la voix des airs et se métamorphosèrent en deux copies grossières des fugitifs. Béat, le blaireau admirait le résultat. Pour un regard expert, ou simplement insistant, les imperfections étaient nombreuses. Pour des hommes pressés qui ne voulaient rien d'autre que leur mort et qui les connaissaient peu : cela ferait amplement l'affaire.

Cela devait absolument faire l'affaire.

Le blond n'était, néanmoins, pas sans savoir que cela avait nécessité d'immenses efforts de la part du brun. Aussi vite que possible, et même sans savoir les raisons de ce départ précipité, il fit venir le maximum d'objets utiles auxquels il pensait, le sac et de la nourriture. Avant de fourrer le chocolat dedans, il lança une plaque au mangemort.

Il attrapa ensuite son bras et transplana sans qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de protester et d'essayer de reprendre en main la situation. Pourquoi était-ce en raison de l'effort fourni pour les métamorphoses ou grâce à leurs rapports qui ne faisaient qu'aller en s'améliorant ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt qu'ils avaient quitté à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Smith installa Theodore contre un arbre et sortit une couverture du sac et l'enroula dedans, puis installa la tente.

- Pourquoi on a dû partir ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'affairant.  
>- Ils étaient là.<br>- Qui ?  
>- Les chatons roses, s'impatienta le brun. Et pas n'importe lesquels : ceux qui ont des ailes avec des petits coeurs rouge.<br>- Ah... les mangemorts sont de retours.

Le serpent cogna sa tête contre l'arbre et soupira. Ses mains resserèrent la couverture sur ses épaules et il ramena ses jambes contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai dû venir ? Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ? S'interrogea le premier. Au fond : j'aurais pu rester puisqu'ils s'en foutaient de moi.  
>- Plus maintenant, murmura l'ancien mangemort.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Maintenant qu'ils savent que tu peux leur servir d'appât tu n'es plus qu'un blaireau, avoua-t-il tout bas. Qu'ils savent que tu comptes...<p>

Zacharias ne savait plus quoi dire. Une sardine pour la tente dans la main, il s'était tourné vers l'autre et l'observait : les yeux ronds.

- Je t'avais dit de foutre le camp !

Le blaireau sourit. Sans réfléchir, il approcha l'autre garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Si le brun essaya de chasser cette main qui le décoiffait plus encore qu'il ne l'était au naturel : l'envie ne semblait pas y être. L'habitude dominait plus que le reste.

- Tu m'aimes bien, au fond.  
>- Non.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**6**_

_- On a toujours pas tué une famille moldu ensemble, Smith.  
>- Si tu veux on peut y remédier, répliqua le concerné.<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Tape moi si je me trompe mais... tu fais pas cette tête uniquement parce qu'on nous avait trouvé.<br>- Cissa, murmura le brun. Elle...  
>- Malfoy est morte ? S'étonna le blond. J'aurais cru que ça ferait la une des journaux ce genre de bonne nouvelle.<br>- Non elle... a accepté de servir d'appât pour qu'on me tende un piège.  
>- Je, je suis désolé Nott.<p>

Le blond posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du brun qui se contenta de soupirer et se défaire d toucher. C'était malheureusement ainsi et même les gens en qui nous avions une confiance presque aveugle peuvent nous poignarder dans le dos. Blaise et Zacharias ne tarderaient plus à faire de même.

Ils ne pouvaient que faire de même. Le blaireau finirait bien par comprendre que tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai, au sujet des changements imaginé ces dernières semaines, n'était en réalité que chimères et mensonges. Que tout ceci n'existait pas et qu'il n'était réellement qu'un monstre tout juste bon à être mit derrière les bareaux.

Derrière les barreaux. S'il y avait pourtant un endroit où il ne voulait pas être : c'était là-bas. Encore valait-il mieux être entre les planches d'un cercueil, six pieds sous terre à se faire bouffer par des vers qu'en compagnie des détraqueurs, des autres prisonniers et des gardiens aussi fous et cruels que les sorciers qu'ils surveillaient.

- On va devoir changer de planques tous les jours, Smith, marmonna Theodore. Eventuellement tous les deux jours. Mais mieux vaut bouger un maximum.  
>- Tu vas devoir tuer tous les jours ? Demanda l'autre d'une petite voix. Theodore, t'es pas obligé tu sais.<br>- Non, avoua le premier après un instant d'hésitation. On trouvera bien une solution m'évitant de toujours devoir tuer.

Le blaireau offrit son plus beau sourire à l'assassin qui comprit alors que sa réponse n'était pas de celles qui allaient aider cet empoté à ouvrir les yeux. Empoté qu'il commençait à apprécier, dont la présence devenait apaisante et recherchée plus que subie. Certes ils continuaient à se chamailler, s'insulter, se frapper dessus mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps et ce n'était jamais aussi sérieux qu'avant. Les vrais différents étaient plutôt rares mais pas inexistant.

Heureusement que les beaux jours arrivent peu à peu, que la température remontait lentement mais surement et que la pluie n'était, en ce moment, pas au rendez-vous. En effet : ils mirent plusieurs heures avant de parvenir à se mettre d'accord sur la suite des évènements. Tous deux avaient un avis bien à lui et radicalement opposé.

Theodore souhaitait que Zacharias ne remballe tout et qu'ils ne se séparent. Il avait comprit que Smith était plus en danger qu'avant et uniquement par sa faute. Il avait fini par l'apprécier et tenir à lui : les mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de cette faille dans son système. Le blond, lui, était pour l'idée qu'ils ne restent ensemble : convaincu que l'union faisait la force et que la leur était plutôt une belle réussite.

Leurs connaissances en magie étaient contraires. Theodore blessait avec talent et tuait sans ciller quand Zacharias désarmait ou mettait simplement hors d'état de nuire. L'un utilisait la magie noire quand l'autre se contentait de la magie plus traditionnelle. Et ils commençaient à bien se connaitre, à s'entendre et connaitre les forces et faiblesses de l'allié.

- On est pas une équipe, grogna Theodore. On est même pas ami. Et t'es plus en danger avec moi que sans moi.  
>- Tu n'as pas d'ami, s'exclama le Poufsouffle, furax. Tu n'aimes personne. Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Et la trahison de Malfoy va pas t'aider à remédier à ce problème.<br>- Pauvre chou, se moqua l'autre. Bienvenu dans mon monde où trahison, déception et haine sont seuls maîtres à bord.  
>- Le monde ce n'est pas que ça...<br>- Le mien si ! Depuis que j'ai tué ma mère, claqua le mangemort. C'était pas toi qui l'avait dit, d'ailleurs ?

L'autre resta sans voix. Debout devant Theodore, toujours assis le dos contre son arbre, il fixa un instant celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Une boule dans le ventre.

Les mots qu'il avait pu hurler au meurtrier lors de leurs bien nombreuses disputes qui dataient de la période des fêtes de fin d'année lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Tu sais... faut pas croire tout ce que je dis, sourit-il. Des conneries : j'en dis à la pelle.  
>- Là ça n'en était pas une. On se sépare Smith. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.<br>- Pour qui ! Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre nous. Qu'on s'entendait et...  
>- Justement. J'ai pas forcément envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !<p>

Zacharias grogna mais ça ne su pas faire sourire son interlocuteur comme c'était habituellement le cas. La baguette offerte par le brun en main, il la lui mit sous le nez avant de poser une main sur son épaule droite. Le brun ne bougea pas, observant simplement.

- On a toujours pas tué une famille moldu ensemble, Smith.  
>- Si tu veux on peut y remédier, répliqua le concerné.<br>- Tu tiens tant que ça à rester ? s'étonna le brun. A mettre ta vie en danger inutilement.  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu m'énerves Smith. Si tu te fais tuer faudra pas venir pleurer hein.  
>- Non t'en fais pas, sourit-il. Et si je partais : qui te surveillerait, t'empêcherait de faire des bêtises et te soignerait ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**7**_

_- [...] T'es... un peu brûlé. J'vais regarder ça et.. y a des sorts de soins dans le livre de Justin.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un bras hors du matelas, Theodore dormait à poing fermés et semblait pour une fois imperturbable dans son sommeil. Zacharias avait eu beau faire des pieds et des mains pour le réveiller en douceur : il avait été contraint de baisser les armes et avait fini par aller préparer le petit déjeûné.<p>

Quand le tas de casserole, poêle, assiettes et couvertes tombèrent par terre dans une cacophonie assourdissante, le blaireau se tourna, grimaçant. Si le serpent se réveillait maintenant, il allait prendre cher. Pourtant celui-ci poursuivit sa nuit et des questions commencèrent à naître dans la tête du blond. Mais il ne tenta rien pour leur donner une réponse digne de ce nom.

A la place il alla regarder leur stock de potion afin de voir ce qu'il lui faudrait racheter quand il irait dans une galerie sorcière de moindre importance. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'une potion du sommeil manquait à l'appel. Pourquoi Theodore en aurait-il prit une ? Cela restait un mystère mais au moins pouvait-il à présent comprendre comment le mangemort faisait pour dormir aussi longtemps.

Dans un soupir il ajouta donc des potions du sommeil, en plus des potions revigorantes et des anti-douleur, à sa liste. Puis le blond alla remettre le bras baladeur sur le matelas et sous la couverture qu'il remonta au mieux sur les épaules du jeune assassin. Au même moment celui-ci se tourna et ouvrit un oeil.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'fais dans mon sommeil, toi ? marmonna-t-il pas tout à fait réveillé.  
>- Je vérifiais juste si tu es doux comme un lapin, répliqua Zacharias en montrant ses dents pour lui offrir un sourire aussi innocent que possible.<br>- Apporte moi du chocolat, plutôt que sortir pareilles âneries.

Après de très longues, pénibles et laborieuses heures de parlementations : ils avaient enfin su accorder leurs violons. Ils feraient équipe jusqu'à ce que cela ne se termine mal pour l'un d'entre eux et camperaient plutôt qu'occuper une maison.

Les tentes étaient moins facilement repérables. Plus facilement dissimulables à l'aide de sorts... et Theodore avait eu pitié de Smith et son regard implorant. Pas de meurtres. Ou le moins possible en tous cas.

De la pièce faisant office de cuisine, l'ancien Poufsouffle lança une plaque de chocolat au reptile. Il n'eut pas le moindre merci en retour et ne s'en formalisa pas. Aucune insulte n'avait été lâché, c'était l'équivalant d'un merci.

Il avait conscience que, lentement mais surement, il apprivoisait l'ex-Serpentard et réussissait à lui faire accepter sa présence. N'était-il pas toujours là, à dormir au dessus de Theodore, après tout ? Et celui ci n'avait-il pas clairement dit que si Smith était en danger à présent : c'était parce que les mangemorts pensaient qu'il pourrait servir d'appât pour Nott. Ca voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire, non ?

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Theodore en croquant dans sa plaque.  
>- On prie pour que Potter zigouille enfin Tu-Sais-Qui<br>- Stupide blaireau, tu peux l'appeler par son p'tit nom hein. Vold.  
>- Non ! L'interrompit immédiatement le stupide blaireau en question. Un sortilège du tabou est dessu et j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le but de ce sort, si ?<br>- M'agresse pas, grinça le mangemort. Sinon j'dis son nom !

Ainsi commença la dispute. Une comme ils n'en avaient plus connus depuis un moment. Une qui fit fuser les sortilèges. Une qui provoqua un magnifique arc-en-ciel sous la tente. Des objets explosaient, des meubles tombaient ou brûlaient. Une chaise s'était même mise à attaquer Zacharias après que Theodore ne l'eut ensorcellée ; en guise de représaille le canapé derrière lequel le brun s'était dissimulé prit feu.

- Dégage moi cette chaise sur le champ ! Ordonna le blond.  
>- Eteint ce feu, gémit l'autre. Pitié.<p>

Surprit par l'emploi de ce petit mot, le blaireau obéit sans se faire prier. Nott paraissait tellement paniqué qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de voir le mangemort dans cet état. Blessé physiquement, voire psychologiquement suite à son incarcération à Azkaban, il pouvait gérer. Voir Theodore aussi vulnérable... il en doutait.

Il s'agissait là d'un simple feu. Le serpent était on ne peut plus capable de l'éteindre. Un simple "aguamenti" aurait fait l'affaire dans le cas présent. Alors où se trouvait le problème ?

Le blond vit la main tremblante de l'autre garçon mettre fin à l'enchantement sur la chaise (qui ne fit qu'arrêter d'essayer de frapper Smith) avant de se relever et sortir. Sans un mot. Tête basse.

- Nott, appella doucement Zacharias en s'approchant de lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé ou un jeune enfant éploré. T'es... un peu brûlé. J'vais regarder ça et.. y a des sorts de soins dans le livre de Justin.  
>- C'est pas grave, laisse, murmura le mangemort, pâle. Ca ne fera que quelques brûlures de plus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Smith, je sais qu'avec Theodore ça doit pas être la fête tous les jours. Et je ne peux que te comprendre, qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant parfois, parvint à plaisanter Blaise alors que ce qu'il avait à dire était on ne peut plus sérieux. Mais y a un truc que tu ne dois jamais utiliser contre lui... n'utilise jamais le feu. Un impardonnable si tu veux mais jamais du feu. Promet le moi, Smith !<em>  
><em>- Bon, tu te tais et tu me touilles ce polynectar ?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**8**_

_ [...] - Même quand on s'engueulait toujours et qu'on se frappait j'étais prêt à t'aider.  
>- C'est peut être bien un autre problème, ça.<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Pour ceux qui lisent HP1, Le serpent égaré (Le tournoi des trois sorciers) et pas cap : la suite viendra la semaine prochaine. Je doute fortement qu'aujourd'hui ça ne soit possible (à voir hein mais.. bon)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait demi-tour pour prendre de suite le livre, Zacharias arriva près de Theodore avec le précieux item sous le bras, sa baguette dans la manche et quelques fioles dans les mains. Il prit place près du brun qui s'était installé dans l'herbe, l'air de se moquer que celle-ci soit encore humide en raison de la rosée matinale.<p>

Installés à l'écart de la ville, dans laquelle Zacharias avait passé des heures autrefois, aucun ne parlait. Les arbres les entouraient, leur fournissaient plus d'ombre que nécessaire et un silence calme. Et un silence pesant.

- Montre moi ça, demanda-t-il.

Sans même avoir reçu l'accord du mangemort, le blond s'autorisa à lui lever son pull, voire même le lui retirer sans que le brun ne proteste. Amorphe. De trop nombreuses cicatrices barraient son dos, ses épaules étaient les plus touchées. Les marques étaient similaires à ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur ses bras quelques semaines plus tôt.

Pour autant, de larges brûlures étaient également présente. Une boule dans la gorge, les mots de Zabini prenaient malheureusement tout leur sens. Et sa peur également.

- Dégage Smith, cracha enfin le serpent. Dégage !  
>- Non. Pas tant que tu seras... marqué.<p>

Theodore le regarda brièvement avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne lança aucune remarque sur sa dernière phrase, il se contentait de fixer le vide qui semblait passionnant.

- Tu sais si ça va pas... tu peux m'en parler, proposa le blond. Je sais qu'on a pas tué de famille moldu ensemble mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on s'entend bien maintenant.  
>- C'est bien ça le problème, Smith, marmonna Nott. On s'entend bien. Tellement bien que t'es prêt à m'aider.<br>- Même quand on s'engueulait toujours et qu'on se frappait j'étais prêt à t'aider.  
>- C'est peut être bien un autre problème, ça.<p>

L'ancien Poufsouffle fixa son camarade, l'air désolé. Il approcha sa main de son dos et l'approcha des marques avant de s'arrêter au dernier moment. Même si Nott acceptait mieux les contacts physiques, il doutait que celui-ci ne soit toléré.

- Qui est responsable de ces marques, Theodore ?  
>- Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai réussi à me faire respecter en un jour, si ? Se moqua le mangemort. C'est une sorte de bisutage à la mode des hommes Tu-Sais-Qui.<p>

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du meurtrier.

- Crois-moi : les responsables doivent s'en mordre les doigts à présent.  
>- Tu les as...<br>- Non, disons que ça aurait peut être été préférable pour eux. Certains ont perdu tout crédit auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui ; d'autre ont malencontreusement étaient stupéfixés par une des familles qu'ils devaient tuer et arrêtés, c'est pas d'bol hein. Après je sais plus trop mais ils ont tous regrettés.

Le blond hocha la tête. Theodore Nott avait quelque chose d'effrayant parfois. Toujours, lui soufflait une petite voix.

Smith, silencieux suite à cette explication, prit une des fioles qu'il avait sorti de la réserve avant d'oser prendre place près de l'assassin. Après un coup d'oeil sur l'étiquette (on est jamais trop prudent), il débouchonna le flacon et la tendit au serpent.

S'il ne donna pas l'impression de lui être reconnaissant d'essayer de l'aider, il consentit tout de même à la porter à ses lèvres et à la vider. Non sans avoir, au préalable, vérifié à son tour le nom de la potion, sa couleur et son odeur. La douleur sembla s'atténuer, à défaut de disparaître.

Il ferma les yeux. La présence du blaireau parut lui sortir de la tête alors qu'il se détendait. Zacharias profita de cet apaisement pour poser sa baguette sur le dos brûlé et ligne après ligne, suivit les instructions du livre et le soigna.

Quand il eut finit, le blond profita de l'état léthargique de son mangemort de camarade d'infortune pour le redresser et le faire retourner sous la tente sans qu'il ne proteste. La température y était nettement plus agréable.

Il l'installa à table et posa, sans commentaire, la tablette de chocolat que Theodore n'avait pas fini sous le nez de celui-ci. Attendant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet et qu'il ait finit d'engloutir son satané chocolat : le Poufsouffle en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

La chaise de Nott, même si elle avait désormais reçu l'ordre de ne plus l'attaquer, continuait de se balader et avait provoqué un joyeux désordre. Le blaireau n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le serpent usait souvent de métamorphose et pour se défendre et détournait régulièrement les sorts de la vie courante pour se défendre, se battre ou créer une diversion.

Zacharias perdit son sourire quand, d'elle-même, la chase revint à la charge et recommença à l'attaquer.

Sa tête ne devait pas lui revenir, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

- Au lieu de courir pour la fuir, tu devrais lever mon sort, imbécile, lança soudain une voix amusée et moqueuse. A moins que tu n'en sois pas capable, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

Zacharias foudroya l'autre garçon qui le fixait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le mangemort, sa baguette en main et prêt à s'en servir... la refit glisser dans sa manche et s'intéressa plutôt à son chocolat.

- Theodore, aide moi !  
>- Te voir fuir une chaise à quelque chose d'assez... jouissif.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**9**_

_ - C'est bon Zacharias, murmura l'ex-mangemort, acceptant son sort. On savait tous que ça finirait par arriver.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Exceptionnellement le chapitre 10 arrivera avant la semaine prochaine pour me faire "pardonner" de ne pas avoir posté les autres. / Cette fic est finie d'être écrite au brouillon et fera une petite trentaine de chapitres, comme la première partir. Et des bonus seront ajoutés sur kazeo ;)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Stupefix !<p>

Rouge. Vert. Bleu. Jaune. Mauve. Rose. Toutes les couleurs y passaient. Tous les types de sorts également, des plus inoffensifs pour Zacharias aux plus cruels et noirs pour Theodore. Une fois encore des meubles se joignaient à la danse.

Chaises, tables et tabourets attaquaient les mangemorts qui peinaient à se défaire des assauts répétés de ceux-ci. Et ce n'était certainement pas dû à une infériorité numérique.

Theodore et Zacharias n'étaient pas mieux lotis, même s'ils n'avaient à faire affaire qu'avec une bande de mangemorts. Dos à dos, ils protégeaient les arrières respectifs de l'autre.

- Ensorcelle encore quelques meubles, demanda Zacharias d'une voix anormalement aïgue sans parvenir à masquer ses craintes. On va pas s'en sortir sinon. Theodore !  
>- Bah fais le Smith. Je suis un peu occupé là, vois-tu ?<p>

Tout à coup, les hommes de main de Voldemort se tournèrent d'un même élan dans une direction commune. Plusieurs "C'est Potter" furent murmurés. Les deux associés, en entendant ceci, gravitèrent d'un demi-tour pour se regarder et se comprendre.

Ils profitèrent de l'instant d'inattention de leurs adversaires, provoqués par cette arrivée imprévue, pour en mettre deux hors d'état de nuire de manière non radicale, ce que regretta amérement l'ancien mangemort.

A défaut d'être un endroit adapté pour se battre, il regorgeait de cachettes.

Zacharias tira Theodore à sa suite et l'obligea à se plier en deux afin d'entrer dans une des nombreuses planques. Petite et sombre, le brun et le blond avaient toutes les peines du monde à rester silencieux. D'autant plus que le premier faisait son possible pour ne pas toucher l'autre qui ricanait de la situation. Il n'y avait bien qu lui.

- Rappelle moi de te tuer si on s'en sort vivant, marmonna Theodore entre ses dents.  
>- Je te promet rien, Nott.<p>

Ils s'en étaient jusqu'ici plutôt bien sortis. Une simple coupure barrait la joue de Theodore tandis que Zacharias arborait un oeil au beurre noir et une entaille peu profonde, quoiqu'un peu longue au niveau du cou.

Enfin, Smith boitillait légérement aussi mais à l'heure actuelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre. Lorsque leurs mains cessèrent de trembler sous l'adrénaline, ils se lancèrent un sort de soin plutôt rudimentaire associé à un sourire.

Qui aurait un jour parié voir cette situation ? Même Justin aurait été surprit de voir à quel point ils avaient finis par s'entendre et se supporter.

- T'en as tué combien ? Finit par demander Smith, à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire repérer.  
>- Aucun, avoua Theodore. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'ailleurs ; j'aurais dû éliminer quelques unes de ces ordures.<br>- Je vais oublier ta dernière remarque et plutôt te dire que tu peux voir à quel point tu n'es pas un monstre.  
>- Smith, grogna-t-il. La ferme.<p>

Une tête rousse apparut et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué. Si ses souvenits étaient bons (et ils l'étaient) en face de lui se tenaient Zacharias Smith, un ancien Poufsouffle membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore (et incroyablement casse pied s'il pouvait s'exprimer) qui était supposé être mort... et se tenait aussi Theodore Nott, un mangemort échappé d'Azkaban.

Sans faire de plans sur la comète, il oserait tout de même affirmer qu'ils étaient en train de se battre main dans la main contre les mangemorts avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Non seulement ils étaient en vie, se soignaient mutuellement, se parlaient d'une manière plutôt amicale mais en plus : le blond se plaça légérement devant l'autre comme pour le dissimuler aux yeux du rouquin.

- Weasley, salua-t-il, glacial.  
>- Je crains que Nott ne soit en état d'arrestation.<br>- Non, refusa-t-il. Il n'est plus mangemort. Demande leur ! Allez.  
>- C'est bon Zacharias, murmura l'ex-mangemort, acceptant son sort. On savait tous que ça finirait par arriver.<p>

Smith regarda le brun, totalement perdu. Ronald assistait à la scène avec intérêt afin d'essayer de comprendre. Merlin ! Mais le monde ne tournait réellement plus rond. Depuis quand Poufsouffle et Serpentard pouvaient-ils s'entendre ? Se défendre ? Le serpent poussa le blaireau et allait sortir de leur cachette.

Après un instant à la portée des sorts, le meilleur ami du survivant le repoussa à l'intérieur.

- Le combat n'est pas fini, expliqua-t-il. Et après il se pourrait que... j'oublie que vous êtes cachés ici.

Le mangemort sourit à la belette et retourna se terrer au fond du trou. Pas de merci mais le geste parlait de lui-même. Ronald les salua d'un signe de tête, plaça même quelques objets devant pour qu'ils soient moins visibles encore.

- Au fait : jolies métamorphose, s'amusa l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Mcgonagall et Flitwick seraient ravies de voir de quelle manière tu réinvesties leur enseignement.

Les pas s'éloignèrent enfin. Zacharias soupira et regarda Theodore. Aucun ne croyait à la chance du second qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, s'en était sortie avec brio.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu interférer en faveur du mangemort auprès de Ronald Weasley, un des Gryffondor les plus farouchement opposé à l'idée de rédemption des Serpentard.

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénon, sourit bêtement Smith. T'es malade, avoue.  
>- T'y habitues pas trop, Smith.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**10**_

_ - [...] C'était pas la brune à tête de rat avec qui tu sortais en quatrième année ?  
>- Si, confirma l'autre d'une voix blanche. Si, c'est elle. A part si elle avait un homonyme.<br>- J'espère qu'elle en avait pas  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Je vous l'avais dit qu'il arriverait plus tôt ; je ferais peut être même comme pour la première partie : deux chapitres par semaine, ça sera à voir.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Putain ! Mais ça fait trois fois cette semaine qu'on se bat contre ces enfoirés ! Pesta Zacharias. Comment ils font pour toujours nous trouver !<p>

Theodore s'était installé à la table de la cuisine et avait les coudes posés sur cette dernière ainsi que la tête appuyées sur ses mains. Les yeux ouverts, il semblait fasciné par le bois donc était fait le meuble.

Pour l'avoir vu faire à de nombreuses reprises, le blond savait ce que ce comportement voulait dire pour l'autre, le mangemort. Il réfléchissait au problème et tentait de trouver une solution. Solution qui ne venait pas à en croire ses grognements réguliers et ses doigts qui venaient, de temps en temps, pianoter la table ou casser un morceau de chocolat de la tablette que le blaireau avait posé près de lui.

Quand il entendit un claquement, Zacharias sursauta et se tourna machinalement vers le brun qui était le seul autre être vivant sous la toile. Enfin être humain ils en étaient certains. La main sur la joue, le visage plus éclairé que jamais... il avait une idée.

Mais le bruit n'était pas encore expliqué.

- J'me suis simplement giflé, bougre d'andouille, expliqua Theodore comme s'il s'agissait là d'un geste on ne peut plus normal. Mais j'ai compris ce qui se passe.  
>- Pourquoi tu t'es frappé ? Suffisait de me demander de le faire tu sais ?<br>- Très drôle vraiment, c'est du clown au menu de ce soir ? Demanda le brun de mauvaise humeur. Sinon si ça t'intéresse : j'ai compris.  
>- T'as compris ? Répéta le blaireau en haussant un sourcil. Compris ce qui se passait ?<p>

Le reptile mangea le dernier morceau de sa plaque de chocolat et le savoura longuement dans l'unique but de faire attendre le curieux qui lui faisait face et n'attendait qu'une chose : une réponse. Allongé dans son lit, Zacharias passait lui aussi le temps. A sa manière.

Il s'amusait à allumer un feu et l'éteindre avant que l'attention de Theodore ne soit perturbée. L'objet qui fût désigné comme sa victime ? Une simple chaise. Probablement celle qui l'avait agressé la fois précédente. Vengeance personnelle sans doutes.

- Et arrête de faire brûler cette chaise merde ! Hurla le mangemort. Non seulement ça me stresse mais en plus ça ne sert à rien mais en plus : ça me stresse !  
>- Y a pas que les mangemorts, Nott, remarqua Zacharias. Comment est morte ta mère ?<p>

Son regard se durcit mais il ne l'insulta pas. Theodore se contenta de laisser tomber la question et de ne pas lui fournir la moindre réponse. Probablement la meilleure solution d'ailleure. Et pas besoin de réfléchir des heures pour la trouver.

- S'ils nous trouvent toujours c'est pas de notre faute, c'est celle à pas de chance.  
>- Et c'est qui c'lui là, que je le tue une bonne fois pour toute, gromella Smith.<br>- Soit c'est Potter, soit c'est moi. C'est probablement toi et moi, sur ce coup.

Zacharias acquiesça. Il eut envie de remettre le feu à la chaise mais prit sur lui et ne le fit pas. A la place il s'appuya sur son coude et fixa le mangemort.

- Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui veut plus la mort de qui ?  
>- Celle du Balafré, souffla Theodore. Mais toi et moi avons tous les deux consciences que... j'ai plus de chances d'y rester avant Potter.<p>

Suite à cette réponse qu'il craignait : la chaise recommença à flamber sous le regard dépité et légérement inquiet de Theodore. Bien que guérit, le mangemort avait l'impression que son dos recommençait à se faire douloureux.

L'esprit et le cerveau humain étaient deux choses fascinantes et complexes. Penser à la douleur pouvait presque la rendre réelle. Il se releva et commença à faire chauffer du thé. L'attention du blond fût ainsi captée.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien chez toi, Smith ? Demanda le brun, le sourirex aux lèvres et loin de rassurer l'autre. Il est facile de t'embêter... aussi facile que de chiper la sucette à d'un bébé particuliérement abruti.

L'eau chaude qu'il venait de faire chauffer et de verser dans un simple verre fût abandonnée sur le coin du plan de travail et le mangemort commença à lancer des sorts d'épluchages sur les pommes de terres.

- Tu voudrais pas une maison, Smith ?  
>- Si. Avec deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Et un gros chien ! Et on serait heureux tous ensemble, répliqua le blond, moqueur avant de soupirer. Non. Non je ne tiens pas à avoir une maison. J'ai pas envie que tu replonges dans tes foutus meurtres. T'en es enfin sorti.<br>- A t'entendre... on croirait que j'étais un foutu toxico, grimaça l'assassin. Et t'façon : j'aime pas les chiens.

Un sourire en coin, Zacharias pointa la radio pour l'allumer d'un mouvement de baguette.

- ... nouveaux décès à déplorer. Amanda Bagnold. Liam Sheep. Achibald White. Gifford Boxlam. Andrew Scott. Hannah Abbot. Arsene Beamist. Nous présentons nos plus.

Theodore, une nouvelle fois, arrêta le poste audio et regarda le blond. Bouche bée, il ne pipait mot.

- Abbot, répéta Nott. C'était pas la brune à tête de rat avec qui tu sortais en quatrième année ?  
>- Si, confirma l'autre d'une voix blanche. Si, c'est elle. A part si elle avait un homonyme.<br>- J'espère qu'elle en avait pas, sourit le mangemort. Y avait un truc de pas net et même de carrément flippant chez elle.  
>- Theodore, soupira Zacharias. Un peu de respect, s'il te plait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**11**_

_- [...] c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un.  
>- Tu me manquerais, à moi. [...]<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Je suis désolée pour toutes les autres fics ... sincèrement.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis l'annonce du décès de Hannah Abbot, Zacharias s'était fait plus discret. Il avait quelque peu mit de côté son projet qui consistait à prodigieusement agacer le serpent jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne céde et accepte de pleinement se livrer comme il en avait besoin. Theodore, étrangement, appréciait peu ce changement de comportement... cela correspondait si peu à Smith.<p>

Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire, attention, que le blond ne faisait plus rien pour faire sortir de ses fonds sa malheureuse victime. Au contraire ! Les disputes s'étaient faites de plus en plus fréquentes, pour des raisons de moins en moins acceptables.

Mais même s'ils se lançaient toute sorte de joyeusetés dans la figure, Zacharias évitait soigneusement les flammes. Jusqu'à cet instant. Theodore sursauta et recula à l'extrême opposé du feu. Il se laisa ensuite choir au sol et ramena ses jambes contre lui, les serra et enfouie sa tête entre ses bras.

- Theodore ? Appella une voix inquiète en s'approchant. Je, je voulais pas, j't'assure.

L'autre ne releva pas la tête et bougea à peine lorqu'une main vint serrer son épaule.

- Tiens, insista le blond en lui tendant une tablette. J'l'avais acheté pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement ces derniers jours et... j'suis désolé Nott. J'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. T'es même pas responsable de sa mort et... elle et moi nous n'étions plus que deux inconnus au fond.

L'ancien mangemort leva les yeux et le regarda longuement avant de réenfouir sa tête dans ses bras, sans même avoir prit ou même toucher la précieuse plaque. Le blaireau se baissa afin d'être à la hauteur du brun et, poussé par des habitudes prises lors de ses années Poudlard lorsque Cadwallader (principalement) semblait aller mal : il le prit dans ses bras.

Theodore n'avait pas dû connaitre ça. Ni chez lui, ni dans son dortoir. Son père semblait éperdumment se moquer du sort de son fils.. et ses camarades étaient, dans un sens, dans le même merdier que lui.

- Theodore ?  
>- A quoi bon essayer de survivre à cette guerre ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Si j'y arrive je finirais ma vie derrière les barreaux. Tu-sais-qui me fait une fleur, en fait, en m'autorisant à crever. Puis c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un.<br>- Tu me manquerais, à moi, avoua le blaireau.

Surprit, Theodore Nott releva les yeux en direction de Zacharias Smith. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire vrai et sortait une fois de plus un de ses mensonges grotesques. Pourtant il avait enfie d'y croire.

Même s'il n'était qu'un foutu blaireau. Même s'ils n'étaient pas amis... ou alors qu'ils l'étaient mais à leur manière.

- Le râleur que tu es me manquerais, insista le blond. Ta manière d'être corrompu au chocolat, tes remarque et... le fait que tu sois assez candide pour penser que je ne remarque pas les potions qui disparaissent...  
>- Candide ? Releva l'autre.<br>- Tu vas me dire qu'on a pas tué ensemble et tout ton baratin habituel, poursuivit le premier sans s'interrompre ou s'offusquer de la moquerie non voilée. Mais j'm'en moque. Je te considère comme un ami, au même titre que Justin... enfin non. Plus. Justin c'était pas un ami en tant que tel. Juste un copain d'école.  
>- C'est mignon, se moqua le serpent, tout sourire. Et la famille moldu on peut l'oublier... je pense qu'on peut faire une exception.<p>

A son tour, le blaireau sourit puis remit le chocolat sous le nez de son destinataire qui ne fit plus d'histoire et la prit une bonne fois pour toute. Il alla d'ailleurs jusqu'à remercier le blond d'un signe de tête. Ah ! Mais c'est que, lentement mais surement, il l'apprivoisait cette satané tête de mûle.

- Tu crois qu'on est en sécurité, ici ? Questionna Smith afin de changer de sujet mais sans avoir encore lâché le brun qu'il sentait frissonner lorsque son regard avait le malheur de croiser les petites flammes.  
>- Sommes nous en sécurité quelque part ? fût la courte et amère réponse du plus jeune. Tant que je suis en vie, tu ne le seras pas. Ni ici, ni ailleurs.<br>- Pourquoi... ça fait plusieurs fois que tu le dis sans jamais réellement t'expliquer.  
>- Ils ont comprit, bien avant toi, que tu comptais. Que ta vie m'importait. Que tu n'étais plus un boulet que je me trimballais mais bel et bien un...<p>

Il hésita, comme si le mot refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

- Un ami. D'où leur acharnement des dernières semaines. Sans être ton bourreau, je suis ta mise à mort.

Il comprenait. Theodore avait encore su rendre sa situation plus précaire et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et ce n'était pas du luxe !

En plus d'avoir fuit la cave qui avait fait office de cellule temporaire ; en plus d'avoir permit à d'autres prisonniers de fuir (ou non) ; en plus d'avoir ridiculisé son maître avant de mettre les voiles ; en plus de mettre ses anciens collègues en déroute... il avait fallut qu'il ne tolère la présence de Smith au point de finir par l'apprécier. Ses crimes allaient en s'aggravant.

Bientôt, il irait crier au monde entier qu'il soutenait Harry Potter et l'aidait.  
>Quoi que... d'ici là il devait encore y avoir de la marge.<br>Bien qu'il avait renié les mangemorts (et qu'il avait été renié de l'autre côté), le serpent ne portait toujours pas le lion dans son coeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**12**_

_[...] - On est deux, on peut s'en sortir.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Oui pendant les vacances j'ai tendance à oublier quel jour nous sommes. Désolé. Mais là techniquement : j'suis pas encore en retard

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Après un court silence, au cours duquel les deux fuyards avaient gardés pour eux leurs pensées, ce fût le Poufsouffle qui, le premier, reprit la parole.<p>

- On est deux, on peut s'en sortir.  
>- Si l'ordre était pas arrivé la dernière fois : on serait mort, claqua séchement Theodore. Et pas enterré, crois moi.<br>- Plutôt que vivre avec des "si" plein la tête... dis toi qu'on est en vie. Et libre.

En vie ? Libre ? Nott avait presque envie de lui rire au nez. Etait-ce vraiment être libre que d'être contraint de forcé de fuir sans jamais s'arrêter. Sans pouvoir regarder en arrière sans voir les innombrables pertes.

Fuir pour sauver leur vie. Mais fuir pouvait tout aussi bien les mener à la mort. Qu'est ce qui était préférable ? Une vie pareille ou une mort définitive. Une vie dans la peur et la crainte d'être tué ou la mort. Tué ou être tué, mais il ne voulait plus. Sauf en cas de nécessité absolue.

- Pour combien de temps encore.

Voilà une question à laquelle Zacharias ne pouvait répondre puisqu'il se la posait également. Pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire. Pas alors qu'il était en train d'essayait de raisonner et rassurer cette tête de mûle.

- Ca ne dépend que de nous.  
>- J'ai plus envie de me battre, avoua Theodore. J'arrive plus à dormir la nuit à cause de ça... j'ai plus la force.<p>

Le blaireau raffermit sa prise. Bien que ne le prononçant pas à voix haute, il était facile de comprendre le sens des mots de Theodore. La signification de ses phrases.

La tête du serpent sur son épaule, Zacharias avait peine à reconnaître le fier sorcier qu'il s'était trimballé au début de leur fuite. Tout s'était enchainé à la fois si vite et si lentement. Cela ferait bientôt six mois qu'ils cavalaient d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Bretagne. C'était un tout autre Theodore qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui.

Celui d'hier aurait refusé d'être prit dans les bras (et il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais eu envie de le prendre) ; il aurait également continué à tuer sans pitié et sans raisons ; il serait resté à Azkaban et lui aurait retrouvé son père. L'ancien n'aurait jamais ainsi exposé ses faiblesses.

S'il avait l'apparence et la voix de Theodore Nott mais ça n'était plus Theodore Nott.

Et encore ! L'apparence laissait à désirer et était hautement discutable. Plus maigre. Plus pâle. Des cernes plus marquées. Une tenue plus débraillée.

- Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis et que tu es juste fatigué.  
>- Oui ! Fatigué de me battre. J'essaie de sauver quoi, là, au juste ? Ma vie dont je n'ai que faire ? Retarder l'inévitable est une chose stupide.<p>

Choqué et surprit, le blond ne parla pas de suite. Theodore ne pouvait avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'on lui rende le mangemort taré, psychopathe et sans failles ! Qu'on lui remette sous le nez le timbré qui tuait les vieilles femmes avec un bon coup de batte dans la tête. Qui allait l'enterrer au fond du jardin comme on enterrait son rat crevé.

- Si tu penses que je laisserais ta tête d'enfoiré tomber sans rien faire, grinça Smith. Tu ne peux pas vouloir mourir... t'as que vingt et...  
>- Et tu penses que tu m'en empêcheras ? J'suis quelqu'un de borné, sais-tu.<br>- J'ai cru voir, ouai, gromella le blond. Mais moi aussi.

Sans prévenir, le blaireau se leva et obligea le serpent à faire de même. Il ne lui laissa, ensuite, pas d'autres choix que celui d'aller se reposer. Allant même jusqu'à lui tendre lui-même la potion du sommeil sans rêves.

- T'es pas mon père, murmura Theodore en guise de protestation et alors qu'il luttait contre ce sommeil dont il ne voulait pas.  
>- C'est sur, oui. Puisque ton état m'importe, à moi.<p>

L'autre tourna la tête en direction de la toile alors que le premier se dirigeait vers le canapé pour bouquiner, il ne pu donc voir la larme solitaire qui coulait sur la joue du brun qui dissimula alors son visage dans son oreiller.

Ce qui, finalement, n'était pas plus mal. Si accepter ces brusques changements lui était possible, apercevoir une si grande brèche dans la carapace de Theodore aurait eu un effet désagréable. Et uniquement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de parler de Nott Senior.

.

Theodore se leva sitôt se fût-il réveillé. L'air de rien, il alla s'installer près du blaireau et le salua, comme si cela était la chose la plus normale. En retour, le blond lui sourit et lui demanda s'il allait mieux.

L'autre haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre clairement. A quoi bon ? Son compagnon d'infortune se doutait forcément de ce que serait sa réponse. Pouvait-il réellement aller mieux ? Etait-ce possible ou n'était-ce que pure utopie.

- Si tu veux en parler, j't'en empêcherais pas, Theodore. Je t'écouterais avec plaisir.

Le brun le fixa longuement, estomaqué. Smith était vraiment un spécimen rare et ce n'était (avouons le sans honte) pas plus mal. Il ne parvenait à saisir la logique de l'ancien blaireau. A comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ils sont tous content que Tu-sais-qui ne veuille ma mort ?  
>- Euh... non.<p>

Et au fond : il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**13**_

_- Comme un bon toutou à son pèpère [...]  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonne lecture !

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Au début j'étais rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle recrue. Même pas une qui en était fière donc c'était mal parti pour moi. Mais on m'a entraîné, on m'a apprit des sorts de magie noire, comment tuer et torturer. A force j'ai changé. Trop changé, sans doutes.<p>

Zacharias l'écoutait attentivement, fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils. Theodore n'avait pas été fier de recevoir la marque ? Qui l'eut cru. Même si à Poudlard il avait tout eu du gars indépendant, solitaire, presque invisible, calme... il restait redoutable et même si peu avaient dû s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne une si grande importance sur l'échiquier de Voldemort... honnêtement : peu avaient dû douter qu'il ne se retrouve sur le dit échiquier. Ou contre lui.

- Au début j'étais juste un membre d'un groupe qui effectuait quelques basses besognes. Assez rapidement je me suis imposé en tant que leader au milieu des imbéciles que j'accompagnais.

Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre comment cela fût possible. Theodore avait beau ne pas être spécialement beau, avoir un visage proche d'une tête de lapin, des dents trop longues, un teint trop pâle, l'air trop maigre et perpétuellement malade : toujours était-il qu'à sa manière bien à lui : Nott savait s'imposer et imposer sa présence lorsqu'il le souhaitait vraiment.

- Tu-sais-qui a fini par avoir confiance en moi et ne doutait pas que je ferais ce que l'on me demanderait... sans rechigner...

Ce fût là que les choses commençaient à clocher. Theodore n'obéissait jamais sans rechigner. Mais quel âge avait-il lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'imposer et sortir du lot. Peut être était-il déjà suffisamment âgé pour en être capable mais pas suffisamment pour oser défier un homme tel que Voldemort.

- Comme un bon toutou à son pèpère, ajouta amèrement le mangemort.

Zacharias savait qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Pourtant, maintenant que le brun était lancé, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il ne s'arrête. Tant pour une question de curiosité assouvie... que parce qu'il voyait que l'autre avait besoin d'en parler. Besoin de parler.

- Pourtant, va savoir pourtant... même s'il continuait à avoir confiance en moi, Tu-sais-qui ne m'appréciait pas des masses.

Theodore passa sa main devant sa bouche, inspira, expira, soupira... et reprit.

- En fait non : il me détestait carrément. J'avais beau obéir à ses ordres, Tu-sais-qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que j'avais mon caractère. Au début il n'y avait que quelques remarques anodines mais il n'avait pas été aveugle ou sourd : il avait vu que cela se faisait de plus en plus.

A ce moment, le mangemort sourit.

- Etrangement, je pense qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui réponde. Ou alors pas sans être passé en mode "lèche botte" et dire amen à toutes ses conneries. Pour faire simple : il était tout et nous n'étions rien.  
>- Complétement suicidaire comme comportement.<br>- Blaise dit toujours que si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas vraiment Theodore Nott, marmonna le concerné. Tu sais, j'avais beau me montrer effronté, insolent et tout ce que tu veux, il avait beau me détester... mais il ne me tuait pas.

Zacharias sourit. Il avait bien vu, ça, que Voldemort ne tuait pas Theodore. Il le voyait depuis plusieurs mois. Il le supportait. Et à présent : il était plutôt soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas éliminé.

- Il se contentait de me punir.

Frisson face au ton si détaché du mangemort. C'était comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Comme s'il parlait du temps dehors.

- Son traditionnel doloris fût mit sur le côté, continua-t-il d'une voix atone. J'essayais de le contrer et y réussissais quelque fois. Il a... il a commencé à utiliser autre chose.  
>- Le feu, comprit Smith. Tu n'y avais pas que eu droit de la part des plus âgés pendant ce bisutage.<p>

Theodore sourit comme si leur conversation avait quoi que ce soit de plaisant. Elle donnait des frissons oui ! Elle avait de quoi convaincre n'importe qui de ne pas aller rejoindre Voldemort. Sauf peut être les masochistes mais pour eux... bon.

- Le feu, confirma le brun. Mais il continuait à me laisser diriger un groupe de mangemort, malgré ça. Les imbéciles sous mes ordres payaient donc ce que Tu-sais-qui ne pouvait payer pour eux. Ils pâtissaient de ma douleur et ma mauvaise humeur. Crois moi : ils en bavaient bien plus que ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. A présent : ils tiennent leur revanche.

Le blaireau ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment l'autre pouvait parler d'un air aussi détaché. Alors qu'il était flagrant que tout ceci l'avait marqué, en témoignait sa peur du feu.

- Mais ils te craignent en partie, rappella le jaune. Ca peut tourner à ton avantage.  
>- Ils sont en groupe, nous ne sommes que deux. Même idiots ils restent plus fort. Surtout qu'ils veulent tous ma mort.<br>- Ce que tu considères comme leur plus grande force peut se transformer en faiblesse, murmura le premier. Qui aurait la chance de te tuer ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

Pensif, Theodore avait laissé son camarade continuer ses explications. Il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille peu attentive, le cerveau bien loin de ce genre de tracas. Il y avait peut être un moyen pour qu'ils ne forment plus de groupe.

- DIVISER POUR MIEUX REGNER, s'écria Theodore. Smith! Il faut les diviser.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**14**_

_- [...] Nous ne sommes pas en droit de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir.  
>- Alors de quel droit autorises-tu ces ordures à vivre ?<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Parce que décidément : Non aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas jeudi (et si c'était le cas j'ai quand même rien posté hier et j'aurais quand même dû le mettre en clair : j'ai un problème)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suite à cela, Theodore n'ajouta pas un mot et laissa la parole à son compagnon d'infortune. Ce n'était pas dans le but de laisser le blaireau s'imaginer un plan pour parvenir à ce résultat, à ce niveau là : il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance encore. Mais il était perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à toute allure.<p>

Parce que son plan lui semblait déjà tout trouvé. Se laisser capturer et emmener au manoir pour les diviser de l'intérieur et pouvoir ensuite semer le chaos avant de repartir. Vivants si possible, ce serait plus pratique pour la suite. Et possible ; ça l'était.

Ce que le mangemort avait imaginé était simple et pouvait se révéler efficace. Exactement le genre de chose qu'il aimait préparer et convenir d'avance. Trop compliqué avait tendance à devenir ami avec trop imprévisible et trop dangereux.

Déjà qu'ils seraient en infériorité numérique... Deux contre tous. Deux au mieux. Si Zacharias choisissait de ne pas l'accompagner, ses chances de survies diminuaient encore un peu plus.

Peut être trop. Il ne savait. Et était-ce mal ? Qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Que tous ne soient enfin débarassés de lui, Theodore Nott. Qu'est ce qui l'attendait après tout ceci ? Quand tout serait fini ? Il se retrouverait à Azkaban, avec les détraqueurs et tous ces mangemorts qui rêvaient de le voir mort, et tous ces gardiens qui voudraient sa perte eux aussi.

Mort tout le monde serait plus content. Lui y comprit.

- Rassure moi... tu vas pas nous mijoter une mission suicide, s'inquiéta finalement Smith. En laisser un te tuer dans le fol espoir que les autres ne lui en veuillent ensuite et...  
>- Non. Ma mort ne sera normalement pas pour cette fois.<p>

Theodore exposa alors son plan. En vitesse. Sans oublier de lui spécifier qu'un refus serait normal et même souhaitable. Que ne pas avoir à se soucier de sa vie l'aiderait.

- Je dois dire qu'un plan aussi dangereux, stupide et à l'issue aussi incertaine... ne m'étonne pas de toi. Mais y a forcément moins risqué tu sais. D'autant plus que : tu as conscience que tu devrais tuer... de nouveau ?  
>- La mort est mon métier, Zacharias. Nous sommes en guerre, c'est une issue inévitable. Malheureusement.<p>

Le blaireau ferma les yeux. Il rêvait de pouvoir laisser les autre s'entre tuer et rester seul dans son coin jusqu'à la fin de tout cela. Seul avec John et Theodore par exemple. Mais ne plus avoir à se mêler à cette histoire qui le rendait malade.

Theodore ne semblait même pas enthousiaste à l'idée de recommencer à hôter la vie de manière intentionnelle. Résigné serait plus juste. Et la résignation, Merlin, ne lui allait pas au teint.

Nott était un combattant, pas toujours du bon côté (et même rarement du bon) avec un sens moral, une vision du bien et du mal et de la justice plutôt bancales et discutables mais il n'était certainement pas une personne qui baissait les yeux, tournait la tête et acceptait son sort.

N'avait-il pas eu le malheur de rester lui-même ?

- Quand on veut on peut, rappella amérement Smith. Tu pourrais ne pas le faire.  
>- Non. Et tu le sais très bien, trancha l'autre. Il faut les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Les assomer et leur taper sur le bout des doigts en leur disant "C'est pas bien" n'est pas la solution.<p>

Zacharias grogna. Theodore pouvait se montrer si têtu et exagérait grandement ses propos. Il ne se contentait pas de ça. Il n'assomait pas et ne tapait pas sur les doigts. Non. Il ne faisait pas grand chose mais il faisait plus que ça.

Du moins : l'espérait-il.

- Les tuer si, peut être ?  
>- Arrive un moment où il faut combattre le feu par le feu.<br>- Tu punis le crime par le crime. Le mal par le mal. La violence par la violence. Tu vaux plus que ça, Theodore.

Le concerné soupira et regarda Smith l'air désolé. Même s'il était en train de prodigieusement l'agacer avec sa vision des choses trop simpliste, il ne pouvait à la fois s'empêcher d'être ébahis devant sa volonté de fer.

Quoi qu'il ne se passe : Smith refusait de mettre de côté ce en quoi il croyait. Prendre des vies, peu importait à qui elles étaient, restait un crime pour lui. Chose que Theodore s'était permit d'oublier, de faire passer derrière le reste. Il avait accepté des chose qui, autrefois, le répugnait. Le mal qu'il faisait le réjouissait. Donner la mort le rendait vivant.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus mort que jamais.

- C'est soit eux, soit toi, Zacharias, fit finalement le brun au bras gauche marqué. Sauf qu'eux : ils n'hésiteront pas un instant. S'ils te voient : ils te tueront.  
>- Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la leur, cracha le blond de méchante humeur. Qui es-tu pour dire le contraire.<br>- Je suis l'un d'entre eux, rappella le premier. Je te dis que ta vie vaut plus que la leur. Plus que la mienne. Tu as le droit de vivre. Toi.

Le blaireau, hors de lui, se redressa. Devant Theodore, il le poussa durement afin qu'il ne se retrouve à terre.

- C'est là ta place ? A mes pieds ? Demanda Zacharias avant de l'aider à se relever. Ou debout, à mes côtés ? Tu sais : tu ne m'es ni inférieur, ni supérieur. Nous ne sommes pas en droit de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir.  
>- Alors de quel droit autorises-tu ces ordures à vivre ?<p>

Perdu, le blond sourit tout de même. Cela devait signifier que leur différent s'arrêtait là. L'amorce d'un retour au calme. Et pour une fois : ce serait Theodore qui aurait fait le premier pas.

- Ne me pousse plus jamais aussi brutalement, le menaça le mangemort à moitié sérieux. Ca fait mal. Pour te faire pardonner je mériterais du.  
>- Le voilà ton chocolat. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**15**_

_- - Ma balle ! [...] T'as qu'à t'en trouver une si tu t'ennuis !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Il reste une vingtaine de chapitre, dont une dizaine qui sont déjà finis

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Malgré que le mangemort n'ait eu un plan apparemment "faisable" selon ses propres dires, rien ne changeait. Ils continuaient de changer de changer de zones pour se cacher, même s'ils commençaient à le faire de moins en moins souvent. A s'éterniser quelque peu.<p>

Ils se permettaient de baisser leur vigilence. A quoi bon toujours rester à l'affût. Vivre et survivre étaient différents. Le temps de vivre n'était pas encore totalement révolu. Pas tant que Potter serait encore en vie.

Etrangement, tous deux avaient été d'accord sur ce point. Se changer les idées. S'autoriser à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas chose interdite. Ils se disputaient des parties d'échecs, de batailles explosives ou de dames. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et s'apprécier, véritablement. En tant que personne et plus uniquement en tant que compagnon de galère.

Et l'un comme l'autre semblait apprécier ce qu'il découvrait. Un Smith pas si stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air et même plutôt intéressant. Un Nott plus humain qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord.

Utiliser le prénom de l'autre était devenu presque normal.

Theodore s'amusait donc, pour passer le temps, à jeter une balle en l'air et la rattraper ; Zacharias se réjouissait intérieurement de l'absence de murs dignent de ce nom sinon quoi il était certain que ses oreilles en paieraient le prix fort. En douter était impossible.

Et même s'il préférait voir Nott s'occuper ainsi plutôt que le voir tourner en rond, à ruminer tel un fauve en cage : au final la situation l'agaçait tout de même.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un nouvel endroit où nous planquer ? Proposa le blond, priant pour qu'il n'accepte sa suggestion. Ca nous ferait un peu bouger, enfin changer d'emplacement et puis... t'as l'air un peu à cran.

Le serpent foudroya le blaireau du regard. Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, ce dernier ne pense à demander au premier de lui expliquer la manière dont il s'y prenait pour le tuer de manière systématique. Il pourrait ainsi le faire à John lorsque ses plaisanteries devenaient douteuses.

- J'ai même un ami qui pourrait peut être...  
>- Se faire tuer si nous allons le voir, claqua le brun sans le laisser finir. Ne mêle pas Cadwallader à cette histoire.<br>- J'ai pas parlé de...  
>- C'est tout comme. Tu penses tellement fort que je t'entend. Et tu es prévisible.<p>

Assaisonné d'un regard "Ose me dire que je me trompe et je t'assure que je lance une chaise à ta poursuite" et Smith n'osa plus ni reparler de son ami, ni même y penser. Et encore moins craindre pour sa vie.

Et pourtant : Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Hannah Abbot ... cela ne pouvait pas être que du hasard. C'était beaucoup trop... trop. Mais que pourrait signifier leur mort ? Le premier avait soigné Theodore et les avait hébergé une nuit, à la rigueur. La seconde n'avait aucun lien d'attache, cela faisait des années que le brun n'avait pas vu cette sorcière de niveau médiocre et presque autant de temps que Zacharias n'avait pas communiqué avec celle qui fût sa première petite amie. Mais cela ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre rôle ! C'était insensé.

Pendant que le blond essayait de comprendre, Theodore continuait à jouer avec sa balle. Sans jamais se lasser il la lançait. Encore, et encore, et encore. Il la rattrapait pour aussitôt la jeter de nouveau.

- Ma balle ! S'exclama le meurtrier lorsque l'autre ne l'eut interceptée. T'as qu'à t'en trouver une si tu t'ennuis !

Amusé, Zacharias leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait y avoir des moments où il avait conscience d'être en compagnie d'un ancien homme de main de Voldemort. Lorsque le brun était, par exemple, en train de défendre son point de vue et d'affirmer que certaines morts étaient justifiables. Mais à d'autres... il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression de faire du baby-sitting et d'être chargé de surveiller un enfant particulièrement agité et intelligent. Ou alors de faire du camping avec un ami...

Il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'ils étaient en fuite à travers tout le pays. Qu'ils évitaient les mangemorts qui voulaient leur mort. Oui. Il l'oubliait.

Et il oubliait, ou plutôt ignorait, sur quel pied danser avec ce spécimen de Serpentard qui de nouveau refusait qu'on ne le touche. Fallait-il danser sur le droit ? Le gauche ? Ou peut être les deux. Non ! Sur les mains !

- Tu m'énerves à la lancer, se justifia inutilement le blond. Et me regarde pas comme ça on dirait que tu veux me tuer.  
>- Je réfléchissais juste au meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.<p>

Soudain, le brun ferma les yeux. Il plaqua sa main sur son avant bras et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sans avoir à se poser de question et se demander que faire : Smith posa la balle et alla chercher une linge qu'il humidifia et posa sur l'avant bras tatoué. Uniquement après quelques minutes à le convaincre de retirer sa main.

Le mangemort avait l'air d'un tout jeune enfant qui se serait réveillé suite à un horrible et effrayant cauchemar. Un enfant qui aurait besoin d'être rassuré suite à cela. Un enfant terrorisé et qui souffrait.

- Ca va aller, Theodore, murmura-t-il à son oreille. La douleur va passer. Serre les dents et... pense à autre chose.  
>- Il est en train de punir quelqu'un, chuchota le second. Probablement à mort.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**16**_

_- Pars pas. [...]  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	16. Chapitre 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zacharias allongea Theodore sur son matelas. Le second se laissa faire sans mal. Il ne protesta même pas pour la forme. A quoi bon : Smith réussirait à le faire plier tout de même donc autant éviter de se fatiguer pour rien.<p>

- Comment tu sais ça, Theodore ?  
>- S'il pense que j'ai pas su faire de lien entre les variations de la douleur et ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, alors c'est qu'il me prend pour un con. Et la marque est plus efficace que la balafre immonde de Potter, je t'assure.<p>

Smith sourit. Nott parlait rarement de celui que tout le monde attendait pour les sortir de ce guêpier géant. Et lorsque leurs conversations avaient le malheur de s'orienter dans la direction du célèbre Gryffondor : le serpent faisait toujours comme s'il n'entendait rien et changeait de sujet. Quand il ne se mettait pas à copieusement l'insulter.

Ce comportement, plus que tout autre, montrait à quel point Theodore avait cessé de croire en ce sauveur de malheur, comme il le disait. A compté qu'il eut un jour cru en lui et rien n'était moins sur. D'un côté, Zacharias ne pouvait pas le blâmer car il était vrai que Potter se faisait attendre (et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté, lui non plus, haut dans son coeur). Trop attendre. Trop de gens continuaient à souffrir. A mourir.

"- J'ai choisi de porter la marque, avait avoué un jour Theodore. Mais ce n'était pas pour faire honneur à mon foutu nom, ni pour faire plaisir à mon père et encore moins parce que je croyais en ces idées stupides. C'est juste que j'avais ça ou... ça. Ce n'était pas "La marque ou la vie." et c'est ça le plus triste, je trouve.  
>- C'était quoi alors ? demanda Zacharias en ne le quittant pas des yeux, surprit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.<p>

Theodore sembla hésiter pour une fois. Allongé sur le canapé, les pieds sur les jambes de Zacharias qui, pour sa part, simplement assis, le mangemort soupira et détourna les yeux. Il fuyait. Pas physiquement mais c'était tout comme.

Lui parler n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Smith pouvait très bien partir du jour au lendemain et le laisser se débrouiller seul avec la bande de taré qui les coursait. Il était en train de monter à l'échelle. Une échelle sur un sol instable. Une échelle près du vide.  
>Chaque fois qu'il se confiait un peu plus au blaireau : il montait d'un barreau.<br>Et il suffisait que le dit blaireau ne lâche l'échelle pour qu'il tombe et ne se relève pas.  
>En même temps, rester sur le même barreau ne l'aiderait pas. Il était dorénavant comme obligé de continuait de monter. De faire confiance à Zacharias.<p>

De croire lorsque le blond disait qu'il l'aimait bien. De croire que Smith n'était pas en train de se moquer de celui qui deviendrait le plus stupide des Serpentards de son époque.  
>Obligé de croire. Tenté d'y croire.<p>

- La marque ou... l'inexistance, si je puis ainsi m'exprimer. Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée de ne pas être. Même si ce que je suis devenu est loin d'être gratifiant ou même plaisant. Au moins... je me sentais exister. J'existais. J'étais quelqu'un que l'on craignait toujours, que l'on admirait parfois, que l'on méprisait... souvent."

Theodore devait avoir moins mal à en croire les traits de son visage qui s'étaient fait plus détendus. Zacharias ignorait si le serpent l'avait laissé voir ses faiblesses parce qu'il se moquait de les lui dévoiler et lui faisait confiance ou si ce n'était que par dépit : la tente offrait bien peu de position de replit.

Même si, jusqu'alors, il avait toujours prit la peine de sortir pour s'isoler lorsque cela arrivait.

- Pars pas, demanda sa petite voix suppliante alors que le blaireau se levait pour aller mettre de l'eau à chauffer afin de se faire un thé. S'il te plaît.  
>- Je reviens, sourit le blond qui avait dorénavant sa réponse. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau et je reviens.<p>

A sa grande surprise, le plus frêle des deux sorciers (mais non le moins dangereux !) se releva. Il maintint le linge de sa main droite et observa innocemment son ami.

- Tu me rends ma balle ? sourit-il l'air de rien.  
>- Tu perds pas le nord toi, s'amusa l'autre en la lui rendant tout de même. Comment, en plus, refuser alors que t'as mal.<br>- J'te fais pitié hein.

Le mangemort savait attendrir son prochain. Celui-ci, en tous cas, savait le faire avec brio. Il était capable de se donner un air si fragile... ce n'était pas donné à tous. Il devait être capable d'entrer chez ses futures victimes en se faisant inviter à entrer.

Zacharias se rendit amérement compte que Theodore n'était peut être pas non plus si bon acteur que cela. Qu'il ne devait pas passer sa vie à jouer la comédie. Que cet air fragile était sincére et que c'était son visage dur et son comportement qui le faisait passer pour une personne sans faille qui était un leurre.

Si les mangemorts se mettaient à plusieurs contre lui, plan ou pas plan, redoutable ou pas redoutable : il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Pas après tant de temps passé en sa compagnie.

A se dire que tuer était un crime et non une normalité. A laisser tomber ce masque si lourd. A faire confiance à une tierce personne.

A sa manière : il avait tué Theodore.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**17**_

_- T'as raison : mange des carottes ! Il paraît que ça rend aimable._

_- Il paraît aussi que ça donne de belles fesses._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	17. Chapitre 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: La fin approche ... mais bon y a quand même encore de la marge

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Personne ne parlait. Zacharias buvait son thé, installé dans le canapé et Theodore s'était assis sur le banc près de la table, tenant toujours la serviette sur son bras moins douloureux. Personne ne parlait.<p>

- J'ai jamais voulu la mort de Finch-Fletchley, lança soudain le brun sans raison.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Mais je mentirais si je disais que celle de Abbot ne me comble pas de joie, poursuivit-il. Quoique... elle, elle aurait tué les vilains pas beaux pour sauver la peau du preux chevalier en détresse.

Le blond hésita entre faire une réflexion au sujet du début de la phrase qui lui paraissait déplacée ; ou alors envoyer un coussin en pleine figure de celui-ci pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries.

Sans grands regrets : il opta pour la seconde.

- Mais si le vaillant Smith se mettait à lancer des coussins à la figure de l'ennemi... La Abbot de malheur n'aurait plus qu'à retourner dans son cercueil et y rester.  
>- Theodore... il y a des choses à dire et d'autres qu'il ne faut pas dire mais garder pour soi.<br>- Tu sais : j'ai beau être convaincu qu'on peut tuer des criminels, des assassins dans le cas présent : mais c'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas eu connaissance, un jour dans ma vie, de ce fait.  
>- Mais, attendit Zacharias. Car je suppose qu'il y en a un.<p>

Le brun haussa les épaules. Négligeant, il abandonna le linge sur le siège et attrapa une carotte. Il l'éplucha et la lava à l'aide d'un simple sort avant de croquer dedans à pleine dent.

- T'as raison : mange des carottes ! Il paraît que ça rend aimable.

Le mangeur tendit le légume au beau parleur, d'un air innocent. Un sourire aux lèvres, on eut presque pu croire avoir affaire à un jeune enfant, espiègle, rieur et blagueur.

- Il paraît aussi que ça donne de belles fesses.

L'ambiance sous la tente avait l'art et la manière de passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Alors que deux minutes plus tôt ils parlaient de Justin et Hannah, de morts plus ou moins acceptables... les voilà à discutailler au sujet des prétendues vertus des carottes.

- Et tu en manges pour...  
>- Je suis un lapin, lança Theodore dans la normale. Ne l'oublie pas.<p>

Zacharias n'hésita pas avant de rire franchement. Entendre le mangemort se qualifier, de lui-même, de lapin était une idée qui semblait si stupide et improbable..

_

- Tu crois que les moldus ont compris qu'il se passait quelque chose ? demanda un soir Zacharias.  
>- C'est certain. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre quoi ni à quel point la situation est grave mais... ils ne peuvent pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte.<p>

Le blaireau et le mangemort étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé. Chacun avec un livre dans les mains, il avait fallu un moment avant que le premier n'ose interrompre l'autre pour lui poser sa question totalement hors contexte.

- Ca fait des années que des gens se font mystérieusement tuer chez eux, poursuivit Theodore en refermant son livre. Sans qu'aucunes armes, ni poisons, ni problèmes médicaux ne puissent justifier ça. Ils meurent et c'est tout. Sans raisons. Et s'il n'y avait que ça.

Zacharias ignorait que le sortilège de mort ne laissait pas la moindre trace. Il s'était imaginé que les moldus auraient découverts quelques chose, qu'ils n'auraient su expliquer mais une trace tout de même. Même infime.

- Des ponts en bon état se brisent net. Des bâtiments solides s'effondrent sans raison. Des incendies se déclarent sans qu'on ne puisse en comprendre l'origine. Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour que ça n'en soit, continua le brun sans s'arrêter. Tu-sais-qui étend petit à petit son pouvoir, il élimine les moldus sans la moindre résistance. Ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont un ennemi à combattre.

L'ancien vert et argent s'interrompit alors. Il n'attendait pas que l'autre prenne la parole, il réfléchissait. Seuls les bruits nocturnes de la forêt venait troubler le silence de la tente. Pour une fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lancer un sort de silence.

Ces bruits avaient un aspect rassurant. Le monde ne s'était pas encore arrêté de tourner. La vie existait toujours.

- Mais il n'a pas encore comprit qu'on a besoin des moldus. Même s'ils nous sont inférieurs, ils nous surpassent en nombre. Ca ne serait même pas une guerre à un contre dix. Les sorciers sont peu nombreux, peut-être même sommes nous destinés à disparaître avec le temps.  
>- Et les nés-moldus ? Rappela justement Zacharias. Si des enfants de moldus naissent avec des pouvoirs, c'est bien que nous ne disparaîtrions pas.<p>

Le mangemort eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre de la remarque avant de hausser les épaules.

- Regarde notre année : combien y a-t-il de né-moldu, dis-moi ? Il continuerait à naître des sorciers, c'est possible, mais... à une trop petite échelle pour qu'une communauté ne continue d'exister. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux. Tous les sangs-purs sont liés les uns aux autres. Les Weasley et les Malfoy ! Les Londubat et les Black. Les Black et les Potter. Les Malfoy et les Black... les Nott et les Smith, sans doutes aussi. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, c'est indéniable et la seule manière de subsister est, même si cette idée me répugne, d'accepter l'existence des moldus et nous mélanger à eux.  
>- Dévoiler notre existence ?<br>- Non, certainement pas. Mais accepter de souiller notre sang, à petite échelle... pourrait nous sauver. Tuer tous les moldus... c'est tuer la main qui pourrait nous sauver.

Zacharias loucha sur l'avant bras de Theodore qui ne manqua pas ce geste.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas acceptée parce que je croyais en ces idées stupides.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**18**_

_- Trois, répéta-t-il sans s'en remettre. Trois, Theodore. Trois._  
><em>- Après trois c'est quatre, hasarda Nott.<em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	18. Chapitre 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Une troisième partie n'est pas au programme ;) La fin de "A comme Association et comme (presque) Amis" sera la fin-fin ;).

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Theodore dormait à poings fermés. Son visage, serein, avait un aspect iréel car jamais le brun n'était complétement paisible et endormi. Toujours, la hantise d'être capturé sans s'en rendre compte le tourmentait et ce : même s'il affirmait se moquer de vivre ou mourir.<p>

C'est donc pour cela que Zacharias remonta la couverture sur le corps du mangemort, le couvrant jusqu'aux épaules, et abandonna son idée première qui consistait à le réveiller. L'heure tournait et il commençait à se faire tard. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi que le priver de ce si bon sommeil aurait été apparenté à un crime.

Pourtant lorsque, après avoir malencontreusement fait tomber sa baguette qui avait roulé sous le canapé, le blond trouva trois fioles vides sous celui-ci : sa décision changea. Il se mit à secouer le serpent qui gémissait dans son sommeil comme si on était en train de lui faire du mal... et dont la main droite essayait de chasser l'intru.

- Nott ? Theodore. Fais pas le con et ouvre les yeux.

Le brun les ouvrit enfin et regarda bêtement le blond qui le tenait toujours par les épaules. Il semblait émerger et ne se doutait sincérement pas de ce qui pouvait se passer. D'une main adroite, le blaireau saisit donc les trois fioles et les lui mit sous le nez.

- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Des fioles, répondit Theodore sans comprendre. Vides d'ailleurs.<br>- Trois fioles vides pour être exact. Des potions du sommeil. Trois fioles vides de potions du sommeil. Tu te fous de moi, hein.

L'air coupable et profondément navré de l'homme dans le lit ne le toucha pas. Pas cette fois. Pas dans pareilles circonstances.

- Trois, répéta-t-il sans s'en remettre. Trois, Theodore. Trois.  
>- Après trois c'est quatre, hasarda Nott.<p>

Il se fit foudroyer du regard. Oh qu'il n'aimait pas quand Smith faisait ça. Le jeune homme craignait toujours que l'autre ne change d'avis et parte. Seul, il ne s'imaginait pas continuer à fuir. Ce serait si ennuyeux, inutile et... il n'aurait aucunes chances de s'en sortir.

- Pourquoi autant ? demanda Smith d'une petite voix. Theodore ?  
>- Mon corps s'habitue à leur prise. Je ne fais qu'augmenter la dose pour que ça fasse effet correctement. J'veux juste dormir, Zach.<p>

Le regard du blond se fit moins dur. Il posa les fioles vides sur le matelas où était Theodore et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le problème changeait. Ce qu'il s'était imaginé se révélait être faux mais ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Le brun s'accoutumait à leur prise quotidienne. Il s'était douté qu'il aurait dû, dès le début, mieux surveiller sa consommation. Mieux surveiller le serpent qui, depuis le début, n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des appels à l'aide qu'il n'avait jamais comprit. Ou qu'il avait préféré ignorer, se disant que les problèmes de sommeil finiraient pas passer, qu'ils n'étaient que passagers.

QU'il regrettait, à présent, que Theodore ne soit tombé sur lui. Un élève en comptabilité n'avait pas grande utilité. Justin, par contre, avec ses études en médicommagie aurait pu l'aider, il aurait aussitôt pensé à la dépendance qui pourrait suivre. Justin aurait été utile, lui.  
>Ou John qui lui aurait tout bonnement interdit les potions.<p>

Quoique non. Avec John ils se seraient entretués dès la première semaine.

- J'en ai besoin. J'demande pas grand chose là : juste le droit de dormir.  
>- Cette merde ne t'aidera qu'un temps, rappella Smith. Tu devrais toujours augmenter les doses et une jour : tu seras plus qu'une épave. T'as pas besoin de ça.<br>- Bien sur que si ! s'énerva le premier. Sans ça je ne dors pas j'te dis. Et si je dors pas... je suis désagréable.

Le regard qu'il reçut de la part de l'autre sorcier l'agaça prodigieusement. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois. Souvent même. Et plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait le blaireau et plus ça l'énervait.

- Là ça ne compte pas, décida-t-il. Tu m'énerves, t'es chiant et tu te mêles de ce qui ne te concerne pas. Quand je saurais dormir : j'arrêterais d'en prendre. Promis.  
>- Comment sauras-tu que tu es capable de dormir sans ça si tu en prends toujours ?<p>

Le serpent ne répondit pas et préféra repousser le blaireau afin de sortir prendre l'air. Mal réveillé, ses premiers pas furent hésitants puis il fonça.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir les confrontations Theodore. C'est pas si simple que ça. Je te laisserais pas tranquille avec ces potions.  
>- Je veux juste remettre à plus tard que je ne veux pas faire maintenant.<br>- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que ces potions ne te font pas le moindre bien. Je pourrais ne plus t'en acheter et tu serais obligé d'arrêter.

Theodore se tourna d'un bon, horrifié par cette idée. Zacharias se tenait à la sortie de la tente, un sourire aux lèvres mais l'air tout de même affreusement sérieux. Le premier fronça donc les sourcils.

- Je pourrais m'en acheter moi-même, mais je me ferais arrêter et tu t'en voudrais, prit-il plaisir à dire. Ou alors les faire moi-même et tout de suite plus puissantes. Mais je pourrais faire une erreur dans les mesures et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences... fâcheuses.  
>- Tu ne raterais pas tes potions, Theodore. Tu as continué à Poudlard et eut ton ASPIC avec un Optimal. Tu ne raterais pas une potion du sommeil. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**19**_

_- [...] __J'aurais aimé ne pas me tromper._

_- J'aurais aussi aimé que tu ne te trompes pas._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	19. Chapitre 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Une troisième partie n'est pas au programme ;) La fin de "A comme Association et comme (presque) Amis" sera la fin-fin ;).

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zacharias, en descendant du lit, aperçut aussitôt une silhouette installée sur le canapé. Il aurait pu la croire endormie mais la tête était tournée vers lui et les yeux étaient grands ouverts.<p>

- Ne me dit pas que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit.  
>- Je te le dirais pas alors, marmonna Theodore.<p>

Le blond s'approcha de l'autre qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé de la nuit car il était allongé comme la veille au soir avant que lui-même ne décide d'aller se coucher. Les yeux en direction du plafond, la toile n'avait jamais dû lui paraître aussi intéressante.

- Tu as essayé de dormir, au moins, demanda Zacharias.  
>- J'me suis fait une tisane. J'ai compté jusqu'à plus de trois mille cinq cents moutons puis un canard est venu me perturber donc j'ai arrêté. J'ai fait les cents pas. J'ai essayé de ne pas bouger. J'ai lu. J'ai rangé. J'ai fais des pompes... Je pense que j'ai pas dû dormir, non.<br>- C'est même pas des cauchemars qui te réveillent en fait, comprit le blond. Tu ne sais plus dormir...  
>- Bravo Einstein.<p>

Maintenant que le blaireau regardait mieux la tente, il pouvait effectivement voir que tout était rangé. Aucun livre ne trainait sur la table ou par terre. La vaisselle était faite. Pas un grain de poussière à l'horizon. Rien ne traînait.

Et à côté de ça : Theodore. Theodore qui avait une tête à faire peur avec ses cernes. On ne voyait qu'elles sur son visage. Et pourtant : Smith se refusait à céder en lui donnant une potion du sommeil. Il était nécessaire que le mangemort n'apprenne à dormir seul. Comme un grand. Sans rien pour l'y aider.

Voir le serpent dans cet état lui minait le moral et lui donnait mauvaise conscience mais... lui donner de quoi dormir n'arrangerait pas ce dernier point : au contraire, ça ne ferait que l'aggraver.

- On change de camp aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Ca fait un moment qu'on est ici, je trouve.

Theodore se contenta de hocher les épaules avant de se lever et de commencer à remettre tous les ustensiles de cuisine, leurs réserves de nourriture, les vêtements et les livres dans le grand sac. Le blond posa sa main sur son avant bras et le lui prit des mains sans le brusquer.

- Je m'en charge, sourit-il. Allonge toi et repose toi, à défaut de dormir.

Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, l'assassin obéit aveuglément aux ordres de Zacharias. Alors qu'à l'ordinaire, même s'il était d'accord avec l'ordre reçu, il trouvait encore le moyen de râler et de se plaindre pour la forme : là il ne discutait rien et exécutait aussitôt.

Et n'était-ce pourtant pas lui, Theodore, qui, quelques jours plus tôt, disait encore que privé de son sommeil : il serait désagréable ? Ce n'était vraiment pas l'impression qu'il était en train de lui-donner.

Même si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas forcément plus appréciable. Le brun n'était qu'une ombre ce matin. Une ombre qui, après avoir parlé cinq minutes, n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis.

- T'es insomniaque ? interrogea le blaireau une heure plus tard et se tournant vers l'ancien serpent qu'il n'entendait plus depuis un moment.

Serpent qui se trouvait endormit sur le canapé. Allongé de tout son long, ses jambes dépassaient légérement et sa tête était tournée vers le dossier. Il sourit et fit venir à lui une couverture pour la placer vite fait sur son camarade.

Il avait parfois l'impression de passer sa vie à remettre correctement les couvertures sur le mangemort. A le couvrir pour qu'il n'ait pas froid en dormant. Ou alors à le soigner.

Oui. Et pourtant : Zacharias n'avait nullement l'impression qu'une routine s'était installée.

Une fois cela fait, il recommença à tout ranger en prenant garde, cette fois, à faire le moins de bruit possible.

La forêt était calme. Un village n'était pas bien loin. Zacharias connaissait le coin pour y être souvent venu au cours de l'année précédant sa fuite. John adorait cet endroit qu'il trouvait reposant et avait voulu y amener ses camarades Poufsouffles.

Ernie McMillan. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Susan Bones. Hannah Abbot. Lisa Moon. Laura Charlton. Ainsi que Zacharias et John. Ils avaient reparlés de Poudlard, passant sous silence, d'un commun accord, de leur septième année.  
>Ils avaient aussi discuté des anciens élèves de leur année. Gryffondor. Serdaigle. Serpentard aussi.<br>Ils s'étaient demandés si tous étaient devenus mangemorts. Si certains avaient essayé de rester neutre ou rejoindre Potter. Si certains étaient morts.  
>Ils s'étaient posés beaucoup de questions. Et avaient trouvé bien peu de réponses.<p>

- Tu connais ? Demanda Theodore, brisant le silence.  
>- John nous avait tous invité ici, une fois.<br>- Tous ?  
>- Les Poufsouffle. On avait passé une journée excellente, je suis bien forcé de l'admettre. Tous ensemble. J'ignore ce que sont devenus Ernie et Susan. Lisa a été tuée la semaine suivante et Laura est partie aux Etats-Unis. Justin et Hannah sont morts aussi. Je suis en fuite avec toi... et j'ignore si John est en vie.<p>

Theodore hésita avant de s'approcher et poser sa main sur l'épaule du blaireau et de la lui serrer en guise de soutien. Ce n'était pas grand chose, Smith avait sans doutes besoin de beaucoup plus... mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était déjà beaucoup.

- On s'était demandé ce que les autres étaient devenus.  
>- Et ? questionna le brun, sans comprendre.<br>- John affirmait que tu devais être un puissant mangemort... quand je préférais dire que tu devais faire des études dans les potions. J'aurais aimé ne pas me tromper.

Le mangemort le regarda, surprit, avant d'ajouter :

- J'aurais aussi aimé que tu ne te trompes pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**20**_

_- [...] tu as la même manière de te rendre responsable de tout.  
>- Peut être parce que je le suis, répliqua amèrement le premier.<br>- Et alors ! Même si c'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort qu'est ce que cela change ?_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	20. Chapitre 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Une troisième partie n'est pas au programme ;) La fin de "A comme Association et comme (presque) Amis" sera la fin-fin ;).

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- ... et le jeune Liam Sheep, termina Romulus.<p>

Theodore et Zacharias sursautèrent comme un seul homme en entendant l'annonce de l'animateur de Potterveille. Ce nom. Non ça ne pouvait être vrai. Impossible. Le gosse était à Poudlard. Malgré ces temps troublés, on y mourrait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible !

- Tué par Rabastan Lestrange, alors qu'il était venu discuter avec le directeur de l'école Poudlard, dans la nuit de.  
>- Fais pas cette tête Theodore, souffla Zacharias en éteignant la radio. Tu lui aurais laissé un temps de répit.<br>- Il aurait été préférable que je ne le tue moi-même. Rabastan est un vrai sauvage et fait un travail de porc.

Celui qui n'avait jamais été mangemort ne pouvait que le croire sur parole, de plus cela corroborait la version officielle donc pourquoi douter. Et au final : qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Liam était mort. Le gamin était mort.

- Pourquoi on continue d'écouter Potterveille hein ? demanda Theodore, agacé. A chaque fois c'est pour apprendre une mort ! La prochaine fois ça sera quoi ! Ca sera qui ! "Décès de John Cadwallader" de... de Blaise Zabini ? De nous !

Le blond baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toutes façons ? A leur manière, chacun s'était attaché à l'adolescent. Même si Theodore n'en avait jamais rien montré ou dit. Ses actes parlaient d'eux-même.

Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il l'avait amené chez Esther. Il avait accepté de l'héberger jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard. Si ce n'étaient que quelques décisions parmis tant d'autres : elles étaient pourtant lourdes de conséquences.

Et cela remontait à Noël. Lorsque Theodore tuait encore pour calmer ses nerfs. La famille Sheep avait périe pour cette raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais été entrer chez eux par effraction. N'aurait jamais tuer ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas dix minutes plus tôt. Et s'il avait accueillit Liam : leur relation aurait été bien plus calme.

Liam avait apprécié Theodore, même s'il l'avait craint.  
>Et il était désormais prouvé que l'inverse était vrai : le mangemort avait apprécié le petit né-moldu.<p>

- Il t'aimait bien tu sais, tenta de dire Smith. Même s'il comprenait pas pourquoi t'étais aussi dur avec lui alors que tu l'avais laissé vivre. Il t'admirait... même si tu étais un mangemort. Un de ces hommes qui voulaient sa mort juste à cause de sa naissance. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait pu te pousser à ne pas le tuer.

Theodore cogna du poing sur la table, sans crier gare, et fit sursauter l'autre homme. Il le toisa haineusement, comme si Zacharias était responsable de la situation alors qu'il regrettait autant que lui, si ce n'était plus, ce nouveau décès.

- D'après toi pourquoi il est mort ! Hein, dis moi !  
>- C'était un né-moldu.<br>- Y en a des dizaines ! Pourquoi lui précisément. Pourquoi comme par hasard celui à qui j'ai laissé la vie. Celui que je n'ai pas su tuer. Parce que c'était bien mon intention ! Je voulais le tuer !

Zacharias soupira puis se leva et alla retirer des mains du brun le couteau qu'il serrait depuis plusieurs minutes. S'il continuait à s'énerver ainsi, il allait commencer à planter l'arme dans le table et la massacrerait... or : ils en avaient encore l'utilité pour cuisiner, manger, jouer aux échecs et passer le temps.

- En plus de physiquement ressembler à Potter, enfin de loin mais c'est déjà une ressemblance... tu as la même manière de te rendre responsable de tout, le taquina-t-il.  
>- Peut être parce que je le suis, répliqua amèrement le premier.<br>- Et alors ! Même si c'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort qu'est ce que cela change ?

Theodore fronça les sourcils et regarda Smith, l'air hagard. Toujours assis devant la table, le blond se tenait debout près de lui et le dominait par la taille, pour une fois.

- Ils l'ont tué pour te montrer quoi ? Qu'ils sont les plus forts ? Je suis sur que Lestrange n'était pas seul au moment de sa mort. Liam n'était qu'un gamin, Theodore. Ils n'ont aucun mérite à l'avoir tué.  
>- Justement. C'était un gosse.<br>- Tu as tué sa famille mais tu ne l'as pas tué lui. Regrette de l'avoir rendu orphelin mais ne t'accuse pas d'avoir provoqué sa mort à lui. Tu as bien assez de sang sur les mains sans avoir à te chercher de nouvelles victimes. Et si tu veux du sang d'enfant... tu en as aussi Theo.

Le brun acquiesça en dodelinant de la tête. Il ne semblait pas encore totalement convaincu. Pas responsable ? Un peu quand même d'une certaine manière. S'il n'avait pas tué ses parents et son petit frère, les mangemorts ne se seraient peut être pas intéressés si vite à cette famille. Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'avoir pour projet de tuer les Sheep : Potter aurait pu ramener sa fraise et laisser cette famille s'épanouir.

A la place : des Sheep, il n'en restait plus que la fille aîné qui avait su prendre la fuite alors qu'il faisait connaissance avec la nouvelle veuve Sheep et les deux cadets, dans la cuisine. Celle qui, dans un premier temps, l'avait fasciné sur les photos avait abandonné son frère qui n'en avait même pas eu l'air surprit "Je lui fais peur". Etais-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait épargné ? Ignorer pourquoi il avait eu cet accès de pitié le troublait.

Et pourquoi regrettait-il la mort de cette famille aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il était trop tard.  
>Hier aussi il était déjà trop tard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**21**_

_- Je suis pas une petite chose qu'il faut protéger [...]_

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre...<em> tout s'accélère !<em>

Verdict :B ?

SB


	21. Chapitre 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: On repasse à un chapitre tous les dimanche ;) (pour l'instant)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Potter attend quoi ! s'écria soudainement Theodore, repoussant son assiette toujours pleine. Qu'il n'y ait plus personne à sauver ! Il devrait peut être songé à se bouger un peu parce que sinon : c'est ce qui va arriver.<p>

Zacharias soupira, consterné. Une nouvelle crise de la part du brun, il en aurait mit sa main à couper mais aurait aimé qu'elle ne survienne pas en plein repas. Le repas est un moment sacré, même lorsque l'on est en fuite à travers tout le pays afin d'échapper à une bande de tarée qui voulaient votre mort.

Cette nuit encore, Theodore n'avait pas su dormir. Si la première fois où cela s'était produit le brun avait été affreusement calme et coopératif : cela n'en était pas devenu une habitude. Au contraire.

La première fois, donc, Nott avait été facile à vivre mais dès la seconde : sa mise en garde se révéla être justifiée. Invivable étant encore un mot trop faible pour le qualifier.

Sans crier gare, il pouvait commencer à s'énerver et se calmer aussi soudainement que son coup de sang n'avait pu commencer. Il pouvait passer du joyeux lurons au dépressif... si d'ordinaire savoir comment se comporter avec Theodore était difficile : dans ces moments là cela devenait un art à part entière.

En règle général, sa victime favorite était Potter. Potter qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût et qui aurait déjà dû, depuis longtemps, éliminer le mage noir. Si les choses étaient aussi simples que cela...

- Calme toi, lui intima le blond, sans se défaire de son calme. T'énerver ne résoudra rien.  
>- Oh et toi la ferme hein ! Si t'étais pas là je serais tranquillement mort depuis longtemps ! Si t'étais pas là j'essaierais pas de survivre !<p>

Encore une chose tristement habituelle. Le serpent déversait une partie de sa rage après lui, lorsqu'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, et parlait un peut trop souvent de sa mort.

Même si cette remarque était nouvelle. S'il n'était pas là il n'essaierait pas de survivre ?

Cette nouvelle nuit blanche avait eu le malheur de suivre une journée où ils avaient de nouveau dû faire face à un petit groupe de mangemort. Ils s'en étaient une fois de plus sortis mais cela relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Une fois encore.

- Donne moi une potion, demanda Theodore, suppliant. Juste cette fois. J'suis crevé.  
>- Non. Je regrette vraiment, mais non. Je peux pas. Ca fait trois semaines que t'en prends plus et. Tu sais comme moi que c'est trop peu et que je ne t'aiderais pas en t'en donnant.<p>

_

Avoir un Theodore fatigué avec soi était quelque chose de physiquement et mentalement éprouvant. A le voir ainsi épuisé, Zacharias avait tendance à le prendre en pitié et tout faire à sa place. La cuisine. La vaisselle. Le rangement. Installer et désinstaller la tente. Et l'autre n'avait même pas l'air de profiter de la situation. C'était ça le pire.

- C'est la forêt de Cad ça, nàn ?  
>- Oui, sourit le blond. Installe toi là, pendant que je monte la tente.<p>

Le brun se dirigeait vers un arbre contre lequel il pourrait s'adosser mais, il ne su pourquoi, il se retourna et vit Smith bailler. Lui aussi était fatiguer. Il l'était tous les deux, même si ce n'était pas autant ni pour les mêmes raisons.

Alors il fit demi-tour et sorti les sardines du sac et commença à les planter. Zacharias le regarda faire, surprit mais rassuré. Au moins une chose qu'il n'aurait pas à faire lui-même.

- Je suis pas une petite chose qu'il faut protéger, rappela Theodore. Et je dors mieux en ce moment.  
>- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu sembles toujours sur le point de tomber de fatiguer et.<br>- Et c'est habituel ça.

Quand la tente fût plantée, Zacharias sourit au brun. Maintenant qu'il lui avait fait remarquer, c'était vrai qu'il semblait en meilleur état qu'au cours des dernières semaines, même si le résultat n'était pas encore optimal.

- On est plus profond dans la forêt que la dernière fois, le prévint le blond. Y a un ruisseau pas loin. Bien à l'ombre des arbres. C'est un endroit calme et... calme.  
>- On se croirait en vacances, fit remarquer Theodore pour la première fois.<p>

Le blaireau lui sourit. Des vacances oui. Si l'on oubliait la foule de mangemort qu'ils avaient aux trousses, cela ressemblait à de très belles vacances où ils découvriraient le pays.

- La France c'est encore plus beau, murmura Zacharias en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
>- Je ne peux que te croire.<br>- T'es allé où toi ?

Aux yeux du Poufsouffle, l'ancien vert n'avait pu que visiter une multitudes d'endroits. De pays étrangers et exotiques. Peut être avait-il déjà été en Amérique, en Asie ou en Afrique. Il lui semblait impossible qu'il ne soit resté cloîtré à l'intérieur de l'Europe. Pire encore : qu'il n'ait jamais quitté l'Angleterre.

- Je suis jamais parti, avoua le mangemort sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Le manoir Nott, le chemin de traverse, Poudlard, l'Angleterre que je viens de visiter avec toi et les images des livres sont les seuls endroits que je connais.  
>- Mais...<br>- Quoi Zacharias ? Se moqua gentiment Theodore. Ca te paraît si étrange que ça ?

Derrière eux : quelqu'un toussota.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**22**_

_- [...] à moins que vous ne m'ayez pas tout dire, père, au sujet de mes ancêtres... me reprocher la mort de sang pur me semble être ridicule quand on voit que vous rêvez de me tuer._

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre...<em> tout s'accélère !<em>

Verdict :B ?

SB


	22. Chapitre 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Avec un peu d'avance (demain je vais oublier j'en suis sure (a))

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Theodore sursauta et poussa instinctivement Smith derrière lui. Il n'avait pas encore vu le visage du nouvel arrivant mais déjà il se doutait que ça se passerait mal. Le blaireau, surprit lui aussi par cette arrivée imprévue, leva les yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt; Merde !<p>

Il avait souvent entendu dire que Theodore Nott était le portrait craché de son père. La première fois qu'il s'était trouvé face au vieil homme il n'avait pas véritablement porté attention à ça mais s'il avait su que c'était vrai. A ce point. Nul doute qu'il aurait de suite était plus attentif.

S'il voulait faire le malin, le blond pouvait dire que le plus jeune avait l'avantage de pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemblerait plus tard. Bon : il ne serait jamais aussi large d'épaule, à moins d'un miracle... mais une idée plutôt précise.

Leur gabarit était la plus grande différence au niveau visuel. Ainsi que la couleur des cheveux mais ça : ce n'était qu'à cause du temps qui passait. La version la plus moderne du Nott avait une carrure plus efflanquée. Trop au goût de Smith.

- Quelle... bonne surprise, se réjouirent-ils faussement de manière simultanée.

L'homme aux cheveux blond aurait presque pu trouver cela amusant mais il ne le pouvait. Theodore le maintenait derrière lui, confirmant un danger certain. Il avait également rangé sa baguette. Cet imbécile se savait toujours incapable de faire le moindre mal à son père. Et n'avait même pas cherché à lui faire croire le contraire.

Le fait que, plusieurs mois plus tôt, Theophile avait laissé son fils en vie et partir alors qu'il avait eu la possibilité de le tuer plus d'une douzaine de fois le rassurait. Cela était peut être toujours vrai.

Au fond : il savait pourtant que non.

Les choses avaient trop changées. Theodore avait clairement combattu contre son ancien camp. Tué d'anciens compagnons. Nier l'évidence n'était plus possible et pardonner son fils pour le prendre en pitié serait considéré comme une trahison.

- Tu as tué quatre d'entre nous, Theodore, annonça Theophile.  
>- Ecoute, c'était eux... ou moi, répliqua le concerné, pour se défendre. Et j'ai préféré que ce soit eux. C'est étrange, non ?<p>

Zacharias eut envie d'inverser leurs positions respectives. Passer devant l'ancien serpent, sortir sa baguette et envoyer promener le mangemort dans le décor pour qu'ils ne puissent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et fuir. Il en avait envie, vraiment, mais ne le pouvait.

Alors il se contenta d'écouter. De regarder. De réfléchir. De rester concentré. Si la moindre occasion se faisait voir : alors il la saisirait.

- Theo, murmura-t-il. Tu sais à qui tu as affaire, n'est-ce pas.  
>- Mais oui, s'agaça l'autre sur le même ton. T'en fais pas, je gère.<p>

Theodore prenait de gros risques (et inutiles de surcroît) et jouait avec le feu. Il tentait le diable de telle sorte que celui ci ne pourrait refuser la partie. Mais si en plus il refusait d'être prudent.

- Quatre. Te rends-tu compte des pertes que cela occasionne ? Tous étaient de fiers combattants, des hommes dignent de vivre... des sang purs.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, voir son visage, voir son regard, voir sa réaction dans son ensemble : Zacharias pouvait néanmoins entendre le reniflement emplit de dédain qu'eut Theodore. Cela n'allait pas les aider pour la suite. D'autant plus qu'il était inutile d'être en face pour deviner l'air exaspéré que le brun devait afficher. Peut être même avait-il levé les yeux au ciel et esquissé un sourire. Voilà qui ne l'aurait pas étonné !

- Fais pas l'con, tenta Smith. J't'en pris, fais pas le...  
>- Vous voulez tuer Zacharias qui en est un aussi, répliqua le plus jeune, glacial et sans tenir compte de la demande de l'autre. Et moi avec. Alors à moins que vous ne m'ayez pas tout dire, père, au sujet de mes ancêtres... me reprocher la mort de sang pur me semble être ridicule quand on voit que vous rêvez de me tuer.<p>

Theophile observa son sosie d'un air profondément choqué. Etait-ce par l'emploi du prénom du blaireau qui l'accompagnait ou par son sous-entendu à peine voilé ? Probabement pour les deux raisons. Père et fils se faisaient face, se toisaient, se jaugeaient, se méprisaient. Ce serait au premier qui attaquerait l'autre.

Et le premier ne pouvait être Theodore.

La forêt était calme. Tout était calme. La vie semblait suspendue. Même les animaux étaient silencieux. Même les feuilles des arbres ne faisaient pas un bruit. Calme. Trop calme.

Un sortilège quitta tout à coup la baguette de Theophile. Zacharias voulu, une fois de plus, intervertir leur position respective mais Theodore resta campé à sa place et reçut le maléfice cuisant lancé par son père, sans une once d'hésitation.

De douleur, mais non de surprise, le plus jeune des trois sorciers actuellement présent se laissa tomber et fût rattrapé de justesse par un blaireau inquiet... et qui ne s'en cachait pas.

- Theodore ? Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il, incertain. Ouvre les yeux, ne grimace plus et redresse toi.  
>- J'ai mal, murmura Theodore, les dents serrés et les yeux toujours clos. Ca brûle.<p>

Ce qui avait dû être le but de Theophile... 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**23**_

_- [...] Je pensais pas que ça serait si dur de t'avoir en face de moi._

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre...<em> tout s'accélère !<em>

Verdict :B ?

SB


	23. Chapitre 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bon jusqu'au 27 juin je poste au petit bonheur la chance ; puisque j'ignore totalement quand j'aurais l'ordinateur ou non (même si l'excuse "Ouai mais faut que je décompreeeeeeeesse et faut pas réviser la veille" est on ne peut plus valable.

La fin est proche. Le chapitre qui me bloquait depuis 107 ans est enfin débloqué, c'est la fête !

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Agacé, Nott senior commença à taper du pied sur le sol. Son fils ne pouvait agir ainsi. Ce sorcier ressemblait à Theodore mais ne pouvait pas l'être. Theodore lui avait toujours semblé, même à lui, trop froid et trop distant. Theodore avait toujours eu un visage inexpressif, même lors des punitions de Voldemort. Theodore avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des contacts physique.<p>

Exactement le contraire de ce qu'il était en train de voir, en somme.

Même Blaise Zabini et Narcissa Malfoy, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours ou presque, ne le touchaient que très rarement. Lorsque Theodore se trouvait dans la plus totale incapacité de les éloigner. Soit pour une douleur physique qui le faisait souffrir le martyr, soit parce qu'il craquait au niveau mental. Pour une fois.

- Ca va aller, continuait d'assurer le blaireau. Ca va aller. J'te soignerais et ça ira.

Theodore devait être seul à ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'était en train de faire Smith car Theophile, lui, n'en manquait pas une miette. Le blond parlait à son ami pour le distraire tandis qu'il lui chipait lentement et discrétement sa baguette qu'il avait, comme toujours, dissimulée dans sa manche. Se faisant, il le faisait également passer derrière lui et intervertissait leurs rôles.

Pour le protéger.

_"Zacharias serrait fermement le bras de Theodore qui grimaça et essaya de se défaire de cette prise. Le premier finit par enfin le lâcher et laissa, sans aucuns remords, le second tomber au sol._

_- Smith, murmura le brun, secoué._  
><em>- Je sais pas quoi faire avec toi, avoua-t-il. Te détester ou t'apprécier. J'ai l'impression que tu fais des efforts mais... mais il y a toujours cette haine qui revient.<em>

_Nul besoin d'expliquer l'origine de la dite haine. Ils la connaissaient un peu trop bien tous deux. Le blond resta de marbre devant le regard visiblement désolé du mangemort mais ne fit rien pour l'aider à se relever et le laissa se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était incapable de le faire. Le voilà de nouveau sur ses deux pieds sans s'être servi ne serait ce que de sa main valide._

_- Je. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû et. Je regrette._  
><em>- Tu regrettes ! C'est facile de le regretter après coup, Nott ! très facile. Trop facile.<em>

_Le regard noir, celui qui venait à peine de sortir d'Azkaban ne laissa pas l'autre l'agresser plus longtemps. Il était prêt à reconnaître ses tords qui étaient conséquents et lourds de conséquences mais pas à se laisser piétiner de la sorte._

_- Et tu ignorais que j'avais tué ta mère quand t'as décidé de me faire sortir de taule !_  
><em>- Je pensais pas que ça serait si dur de t'avoir en face de moi.<em>  
><em>- Ca a toujours été dur de m'avoir en face de toi, cracha le brun. Alors maintenant dis-moi si tu regrettes que je sois libre ou pas... que je saches si je dois aller me faire faire prisonnier ou si je peux rester ici sans me retrouver les fesses au sol à subir ta colère !<em>  
><em>- Et n'ai-je pas raison de l'être ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi Nott : va crever. J'm'en fou de ce qui peut t'arriver.<em>

_Bouche bée, l'ancien serpent avait baissé les yeux puis était simplement parti s'allonger sur sa couchette. Sans un mot."_

- Vous saviez qu'il n'oserait jamais toucher à votre méprisable personne, accusa Zacharias. Vous en avez profité.  
>- Que voulez-vous, s'amusa le second. Ne pas profiter d'une faiblesse de l'adversaire n'est pas un acte digne d'être félicité. Ce n'est que de la bêtise à l'état pur.<p>

S'il n'avait pas été si proche de Theodore au niveau du caractère, Theophile était intérieurement convaincu que le blaireau aurait pu faire un excellent mangemort. oh ! Pour cela il aurait été nécessaire de l'entrainer et le convaincre que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas forcément mal, comme pour le premier, mais ils auraient pu réussir.

Pour autant, l'échec cuisant que représentait le dernier né chez les Nott était une preuve suffisante pour affirmer qu'un caractère trop marqué ne convenait pas si les idéaux défendus n'étaient pas siens.

- Pactiser avec vous, Smith, fût son arrêt de mort. Son maître était près à lui pardonner, impressionné par sa fuite.  
>- Il était mort dès l'instant où il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans cette cave en compagnie de tous les traîtres comme vous nous appelez !<p>

Theophile écoutait le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler.

- Et ça vous le savez tout comme moi !

Le père du brun ne se défaisait pas de son air satisfait voire réjouit, agaçant de plus en plus Zacharias qui tenait encore le plus jeune pour l'empêcher de se remettre devant.

- Sans doutes même l'était-il dès lors où ce fût vous son père, acheva l'ancien Poufsouffle, amer. Vous l'avez condamné à mort en l'obligeant à vous suivre dans votre folie.  
>- Obligé ? répéta Theophile, amusé. C'est ce que ce vaurien t'a raconté ? Que je l'ai obligé.<p>

Le blond hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas faire passer Theodore pour un menteur auprès de cet homme. Surtout que ce n'était pas ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Autre qui, d'ailleurs, essayait de se dégager de sa prise pour se redresser mais qu'il empêchait fermement.

- Je sais qu'il a eu le choix mais...  
>- Vous parlez trop, monsieur Smith.<p>

Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Dire qu'il avait cru que tout opposerait son fils et ce blaireau et qu'au contraire les contraires s'arriraient. La même manière de penser et faire valoir leurs idées. Deux grandes gueules qui ne réfléchissaient pas toujours avant d'agir et qui s'en mordaient les doigts ensuite.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**23**_

_- [...] même enfermé c'était toujours moi qui décidait.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Souvent des flash back à présent ; un par chapitre ... puisqu'on m'avait fait remarquer que leur entente avait paru rapide (ce qui n'était pas faux)<em>

Verdict :B ?

SB


	24. Chapitre 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Aujourd'hui j'ai mit le point final à près de 10 mois de travail sur A comme Association (on dirait pas hein ; je pensais que ça faisait moins de temps) ; du coup j'me suis dit ... ça se fête ! Du coup je reposte un chapitre.

Je vous annonce donc qu'il y a au total 33 chapitres ... et plusieurs bonus (sur kazeo)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Theodore avait finit par s'éloigner du blaireau et se relever mais son visage restait tordu de douleur et il peinait à rester debout, paraissant sans cesse sur le point de s'effondrer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et lui ferma les yeux : Smith ne réfléchissait donc jamais aux conséquences de ses actes ? Ne comprenait-il pas que le fait de les voir si bien s'entendre énerverait d'autant plus Theophile ?<p>

- Rassied toi, Theo, conseilla sagement le blond en se forçant à lui sourire.

Le brun refusa (sans surprise) d'un signe de tête. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et le força sans trop de mal. Lutter était difficile par moment. De sa poche il sortit le reste d'une plaque de chocolat qu'il lui tendit.

- Vous savez vous y prendre avec lui, constata Theophile simplement. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Le vieil homme regardait régulièrement autour de lui, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que les deux autres ne pouvaient même pas deviner. Il attendait quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi leur parlerait-il au lieu de les attaquer et les tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Jaloux ? Demanda effrontément l'autre. Qu'un inconnu ne connaisse mieux votre fils que vous.  
>- A quoi cela m'aurait-il servit ? Comme si j'ignorais que c'est un bon à rien au même titre que sa mère.<p>

Smith, estomaqué, se tourna vers Theodore qui admirait le sol l'air de rien. Ce dernier avait parfaitement entendu et cela : Zacharias n'en doutait pas. Pas plus que du fait que son ami devait être en train de prendre sur lui pour ne rien montrer. Jouer l'indifférent.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé son fils vivre la première fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvé face à face s'il n'avait que faire du sort de celui-ci. L'ancien Poufsouffle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait ce qui poussait Theodore à ne pas attaquer son père.

- Narcissa sera contente de te revoir, elle. Avant ta mort, cela s'entend.

De manière plus flagrante que précédemment, Zacharias se plaça devant l'autre, resté assis au sol, muet et en train d'essayer de ne pas penser à ses brûlures. Ce qui était plus facile à penser et à dire qu'à faire. Bien plus facile oui. Le premier tendit sa main qui ne tenait pas de baguette et serra celle de l'autre dès qu'elles furent jointes

- Je suis là Theo.

_"Theodore n'osait plus regarder Zacharias depuis leur différent de la veille. Ni même parler. Le blond le regardait mais ne faisait rien non plus pour remédier à la situation. Dos à lui, Nott n'avait pas quitté le lit depuis qu'il s'était couché._

_- Nott ? Appella-t-il enfin. Viens manger._  
><em>- Après.<em>

_Il soupira et se leva pour lui apporter une assiette et les couverts. Il savait avoir été dur la veille mais ne regrettait aucuns des mots qu'il avait eu. Et même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir contribué à la fuite de Theodore, le voir lui rappelait trop brutalement la réalité des choses._

_- T'as toujours pas l'air bien tu sais. Alors prend cette assiette et mange._

_Le brun se tourna vers lui. Celui qui apportait le repas recula, prit par surprise par ce mouvement brusque et imprévu. _

_- Pourquoi avoir aidé à me faire sortir si tu me détestes autant, Smith._  
><em>- Je sais pas quoi penser de toi. Si t'avais su crever là-bas au moins la question aurait été réglée d'elle-même mais.<em>

_Le visage du mangemort avait perdu de sa rudesse. La bouche légérement entrouverte, le brun observait les yeux ronds comme des ifs d'or son interlocuteur. S'il ne le savait pas si pâle de nature, Smith se serait senti coupable de ceci également._

_- C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire, Nott, se reprit-il aussitôt. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées._  
><em>- Je pense au contraire que tes mots ont très bien compris tes pensées.<em>

_Le serpent se leva et quitta la tente. L'autre le regardait faire, hésitant entre le suivre ou lui laisser quelques minutes. Le suivre pour lui parler ou simplement s'assurer qu'il ne partait pas. Quand il prit conscience que le mangemort n'avait qu'un maillot alors qu'il pleuvait._

_Une fois encore ça serait à lui de surveiller le meurtrier. Comme si les fois précédentes n'avaient pas suffit. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui encore il se sentait responsable : s'il était sorti, nier son implication dans ses motifs aurait été mentir._

_- Theodore, appella-t-il. Rentre. Y a... du chocolat et j'vais regarder ton épaule._  
><em>- T'as raison Smith. J'aurais pas dû essayer de tenir. Mais ils étaient convaincus que je ne survivrais pas et j'ai voulu, bêtement, leur montrer qu'ils avaient tords. Que même enfermé c'était toujours moi qui décidait."<em>

Il était un brin trop pâle et bien plus mal au point qu'à sa sortie de prison. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de tenir bon et s'y tenait rigoureusement.

- Nous soignerons tes blessures, sourit Theophile à son fils. Alors viens. Met donc fin à cette vaste plaisanterie.  
>- Vous le tuerez ensuite, attaqua Zacharias. Je peux m'en charger. Foutez le camp maintenant. Laissez le partir une fois encore, sinon.<p>

Il aurait juré que le plus âgé avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait laissé entendre qu'une fois il avait accepté de laisser partir le plus jeune Nott.

- Sinon quoi ? Si vous comptiez me tuer vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps. Depuis que cet incapable est au sol à gémir de ses misérables brûlures.

Pour la forme, un éclair vert alla taquiner une méche rebelle de son fils qui ne broncha pas et ne fit rien pour l'éviter. S'était-il ne serait-ce que rendu compte de ce qui avait faillit lui arrive ? Zacharias en doutait.

Furax, il serra les poings et arracha un nouveau gémissement plaintif de la part du brun dont il ne serrait plus que le bout des doigts. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**25**_

_- [...] je te laisserais pas agoniser non plus. Je préférerais t'achever directement.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	25. Chapitre 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Deux chapitres par semaine en théorie ... reste à voir si je saurais le faire la semaine prochaine

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Theodore, appella Theophile dont l'agacement était pleinement perceptible dans sa voix. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester avec Smith ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout, claqua son fils.

Le blond profita de cet instant d'inattention de la part du vieil homme, pris de court par cette réponse brutale et sèche, pour l'immobiliser. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait réussi son coup, il releva Theodore et passa un de ses bras derrière son cou pour le maintenir debout et l'obliger à avancer.

Chacun des pas qu'ils faisaient était une torture et lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour aller contre le mouvement décidé par Smith. Il essayait juste d'en passer outre et continuer d'avancer jusqu'à la sortie de cette immense zone anti-transplanage qui avait été installée autour d'eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle devait s'étendre sur des centaines de mètres. Peut être même plus. Retourner à la tente et la protéger à l'aide de sort était peut être une solution plus efficace et réalisable.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Zacharias reçut un sortilège entre les omoplates et tomba au sol, immobilisé comme il l'avait fait avec le père de Theodore un peu plus tôt. Son ami essaya bien de le relever pour continuer. Sans succès. Même seul il échoua.

Ses bras serraient son douloureux torse brûlé et augmentait, de ce fait, la douleur. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le côté et se déconnecta du monde extérieur. Essaya d'oublier la douleur.

Lorsqu'on le souleva pour l'emmener, il ne réagit donc pas et se débattit encore moins. Quand on fit de même avec Zacharias, toujours privé de sa faculté de mouvement, il en fût de même.

Le blond ne pouvait que voir Theodore ne pas réagir. Il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter et imaginer le pire. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui prenne la tête pour la lui tourner dans la direction opposée.

_"Zacharias s'approcha du mangemort, assis à table face à son assiette pleine depuis un long moment. Lui-même avait terminé de mangé et attendait que son camarade de fuite ne fasse de même avant de plier bagage._

_- Ca va pas ? demanda-t-il._  
><em>- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, claqua Theodore avant d'ajouter un : imbécile.<em>

_Le blaireau grogna et fit claquer sa langue contre son palai, agacé par le ton utilisé par l'autre._

_- Je vois même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer d'être sympa avec toi puisque je me fais toujours rembarrer._

_Le brun fixa simplement l'autre avant de hausser les épaules et reporter son entière attention à son assiette. Qui demeurait pleine. Encore._

_- T'as mal à l'épaule ? J'peux te passer une potion anti-douleur mais je préférerais les contrôler... après tout : t'as du mal avec les conseils de précautions à prendre._  
><em>- File moi ta potion et tais-toi.<em>

_Il préféra ne pas se formaliser du ton qui était toujours on ne peut plus désagréable et alla chercher la fameuse fiole dans le sac._

_Pourquoi continuait-il à être autant agacé par le comportement et le caractère de Theodore ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Esther il avait toujours été invivable, même si quelqu'infimes progrès avaient été fait il fallait l'admettre... alors pourquoi n'acceptait-il tout simplement pas les faits. _

_Nott était irrécupérable. Il aurait toujours cet infâme caractère. Dès que son épaule irait mieux il retournerait faire joujou avec des moldus pour les tuer ensuite. Râler, être désagréable odieux, tuer et faire le mal voilà les seules choses dont il était capable._

_- Smith ? Appella-t-il doucement. T'aurais pas du chocolat aussi ?_

_Ah non. Il savait aussi se faire tout gentil pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

_- Quand tu auras mangé._  
><em>- Oui papa, lança le mangemort, désagréable de nouveau. Et je peux avoir la potion ou c'est seulement si je suis sage ?<em>  
><em>- Si tu manges. Il ne faut pas la prendre l'estomac vide.<em>

_La potion fût posée à côté du coude du brun qui regarda l'ancien Poufsouffle._

_- Merci, souffla-t-il juste en la débouchonnant avant de la vider et se mettre à manger._  
><em>- Si t'as mal suffit de le dire. T'es chiant mais je te laisserais pas agoniser non plus. Je préférerais t'achever directement. Comme ça pas besoin d'entendre tes gémissements.<em>  
><em>- Tu sais... t'aurais très bien pu t'arrêter à "Si t'as mal suffit de le dire"."<em>

- Ca va Theophile ?  
>- Ils vont m'le payer, grogna le plus âgé. La baguette de Theodore est censée être une tête de mûle comme son satané maître... et vous avez bien vu que le sort de Smith était étonnamment...<br>- Ne dis pas de bien du blondinet, le prévint le premier. Attention !

Le groupe de mangemort, dont deux qui portaient les prisonniers tels des sacs de pierres, s'en allèrent tranquillement vers la zone. Eux savaient où elle était, ils avaient eu cet avantage là, en plus du nombre.

Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ce duo insolite avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans se faire prendre et tuer. Ni même comment ils avaient pu ne pas s'entretuer. Cela faisait tout de même près de dix mois que cela durait et ce n'était pas rien.

Comment les autres avaient-ils pu systématiquement échouer à leur capture alors qu'il avait suffit de mettre Theodore hors d'état de nuire dès le départ pour que tout ne s'effondre tel un château de cartes.

Sauf que, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Zacharias, Theodore était incapable de s'en prendre à celui qui se disait son père. Et c'était en toute connaissance de ce facteur qu'il avait été décidé que Theophile serait le seul à se montrer dans un premier temps afin de déstabiliser le duo.

Mission accomplie. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**26**_

_- [...]J'essaie de t'imaginer à quatre pattes en train d'essayer de capturer des fourmis... tout en maudissant ma mère pour avoir osé me mettre au monde.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	26. Chapitre 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Vive le bac quoi .

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de ces deux là ?<p>

Theophile soupira, profondément exaspéré par cette question inutile et dont la réponse était plutôt évidente. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de tendre un piège à Theodore et l'autre blaireau blond. S'il n'avait rien eu contre cette idée, elle restait une décision de Voldemort lui-même.

- Le maître les veut vivant. On les lui donnera donc vivant.  
>- Même le blond ?<p>

Agacé, le plus âgé des deux Nott actuellement présent leva les yeux au ciel. La bande d'idiot avec qui il avait été obligé de s'associer pour ce coup-là avait l'art et la manière de lui faire perdre son peu de patience.

Un peu comme Theodore, mais lui au moins le faisait grâce à des remarques intelligentes et frappantes. Eux c'étaient les questions on ne peut plus inutiles qui étaient mises en cause.

- Vous avez vu comme moi... Theodore a commencé par se placer devant Smith, non ?

Silencieusement, tous acquiescèrent. Qu'ils aient vu ou non, mieux valait ne pas aller contre la parole de Theophile.

- Theodore doit être puni, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qui a été demandé.

Au courant ou non : aucun n'osa hocher la tête autrement que positivement.

- Et vous comprenez ou pas, bande d'incapables ?

Non ils ne comprenaient pas. Penauds, la majorité baissa la tête en direction du sol. L'aîné de la mission, et accessoirement celui qui la dirigeait, ferma les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir de rester calme.

Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspéré par leur comportement, leur incapacité à comprendre. Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Mais qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Incroyable mais pourtant vrai. Au moins Theodore, même s'il n'avait pas choisit le bon chemin (et même qu'il s'était aventuré sur celui qu'il lui fallait plus que tout évité) aurait comprit.

Il avait comprit, même.

_"A pas de loup, Theodore arriva derrière Zacharias qui s'activait autour du feu puisqu'il était une fois de plus de corvée de cuisine. Le mangemort avait tendance à utiliser sans limite l'excuse de son bras douloureux et afin de ne pas lui donner d'occasions supplémentaires pour râler... le blaireau se contentait de prendre sa place._

_Ce n'est pas qu'il laissait Nott décider de tout. S'il y tenait vraiment il laisserait le soin à l'assassin de cuisiner et tant pis s'il avait mal, ce n'était pas son problème. Sauf qu'entendre ce dernier râler pendant des heures ce n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé._

_Avec Theodore, s'il fallait que ce soit lui qui cuisine alors il y avait fort à parier : qu'il ne râle avant de cuisiner ("Mais j'vais avoir maaaaal, blaireau indigne !"), qu'il ne râle pendant qu'il cuisine ("Mais j'ai mal, saleté de blaireau !") et qu'il ne râle après avoir cuisiné ("J'ai eu mal et j'ai encore mal, méchant blaireau. En plus c'était dégueulasse et j'ai empoisonné ta portion".)_

_Oui, non, mieux valait que l'ancien serpent reste tranquillement affalé dans le canapé à somnoler. C'était mieux pour tout le monde._

_Sauf que, pour une fois, il n'était pas resté à rien faire._

_- Tu fais quoi, Smith._  
><em>- A manger, puisqu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.<em>

_Le mangemort haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "au pire personne ne cuisine" et c'était exactement ce que ça signifiait._

_- Tu sais, au pire... on a qu'à manger des fourmis._  
><em>- Et qui les attraperais tes fourmis, gros malin.<em>

_Sitôt eut-il posé la question et tourné la tête pour voir le visage de celui qu'il avait aidé à faire échappé d'Azkaban qu'il la regretta. Aucun doute que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire._

_Comment pourrait-elle lui convenir dans la mesure où c'était ce foutu Nott qui la lui donnait._

_- J'essaie de t'imaginer à quatre pattes en train d'essayer de capturer des fourmis... tout en maudissant ma mère pour avoir osé me mettre au monde._  
><em>- J'oserais pas ... par contre ton père.<em>  
><em>- Mon père, répéta-t-il. On peut le maudire à deux, lui. Sinon... t'es sur que les fourmis ça ne te tente pas ?<em>

_Zacharias leva les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers jours (et ce... même si Theodore resterait à jamais cet infâme salopard) il avait l'impression que le brun faisait des efforts pour améliorer l'ambiance._

_Efforts maladroits, cela était évident. Efforts qui ne duraient pas bien longtemps non plus. Mais des efforts malgré tout._

_- Va t'affaler sur le canapé et reste pas dans mes pattes._  
><em>- J'reste dans tes pattes si j'veux, Smith.<em>  
><em>- Alors va débarrasser la table de tes bouquins puis pose les couverts.<em>

_L'ancien serpent eut un mouvement de recul et fixa l'autre, le blaireau, comme s'il était un sorcier dangereux échappé de St Mangouste. C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité si c'était ça._

_- J'suis pas ton elfe, Zacharias._  
><em>- Alors euh... va glander sur le canapé et... c'est Smith, j'te rappelle.<em>  
><em>- J'me suis trompé."<em>

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement le tuer ? Il serait encore capable de s'enfuir et y aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer.

Même si l'on ne comprenait pas, avec Nott senior... mieux valait ne rien dire.

- Johnson, grinça Theophile. Smith serait incapable de le suivre, s'il n'est pas encore mort. Theodore ne s'enfuira pas. Ou alors uniquement à contre coeur. Ils font équipe. Ils sont alliés et... je connais cet imbécile qu'est mon fils.

Il regarda les deux jeunes et grimaça, de nouveau.

- Peut être même amis, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fût ce moment précis que choisit Smith pour se remettre à gigoter. Tant bien que mal il chercha à se tourner et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent vite sur Theodore.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**27**_

_- [...] tu ne peux pas comprendre, Smith, nos deux situations sont très différentes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	27. Chapitre 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 27

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Prochain chapitre mardi ou jeudi (ou mercredi soir m'enfin)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Zacharias écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la tignasse brune à ses côtés. Theodore semblait inconscient et avait une bonne partie de la figure ensanglantée, probablement dû à une blessure à la tête. Ils n'avaient de toutes évidences pas décidés d'y aller de main morte avec le fuyard. C'était à croire que l'on ne désertait pas aussi facilement les rangs de Voldemort, qui l'aurait cru ?<p>

La tête pendant de manière lamentable dans le vide, les bras avec. Son visage ne trahissait rien. Pas même un sentiment de douleur. Douleur qu'il ne pouvait que ressentir à en voir sa mine.

Le blaireau essaya de tendre un bras dans la direction du serpent, mais on le lui rabaissa violemment. Il siffla de mécontentement à l'adresse des mangemorts, en particulier pour celui qui avait osé l'empêcher de finir son geste, avant de retenter sa chance.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Arrivé à la septième, il se fit une raison.

Les voilà dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou, s'il vous plaît ! Capturés par les hommes de main du psychopathe, il ne leur manquait vraiment plus que ça pour parfaire leur collection de mauvaise surprise. Mis à part que cette fois ils avaient peu de chance d'en sortir vivant.

L'un d'entre eux était brûlé et inconscient suite à une seconde blessure, mais à la tête cette fois. Les chances qu'ils avaient de pouvoir s'en sortir semblaient bien minces aux yeux de Zacharias. Pour ne pas dire inexistante.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix hurlait que tout était de la faute de Theodore. Mais il avait bon dos, le Theo ! Certe il l'avait ralenti, peut être même que lui aurait pu s'en sortir s'il n'avait pas traîné le brun à sa suite. Libre, il aurait été plus utile pour aider son ami que prisonnier avec lui.  
>Et pourtant, une autre, celle qui criait le plus fort, insistait pour dire qu'il avait dû faire un choix et qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision. Qu'il n'aurait, de toutes façons, ni pu, ni su faire autrement.<p>

Au même titre qu'il avait été incapable de tuer Theophile, abandonner le fils de celui-ci à son triste et funeste sort était aussi insoutenable qu'inconcevable.

- Theodore ? Murmura-t-il (et là, il entendit très distinctement l'homme qui le portait soupirer). Ted. Ouvre les yeux !

Smith commençait à s'agiter. Être porté comme il l'était n'avait rien de bien agréable, au contaire même. Installé sur l'épaule d'un parfait inconnu, il avait l'impression d'être un simple sac qu'on portait d'un point A vers un point B.

Et que le contenu du sac n'avait rien de précieux. Il serait plus un sac de cailloux qu'un sac de diamant.

- J'peux marcher, bande de plouc ! Et on irait plus vite en plus. Je suis même prêt à porter Theodore pour vous soulager, notez comme je suis bon et généreux.

Theophile, qui marchait en queue de file, sourit. Il trouvait le comportement du blaireau plutôt distrayant. Alors que tout aurait dû lui hurler de se taire, de ne pas la ramener, de faire profil bas et se faire oublier... Smith semblait faire le parfait contraire. Agacer son monde.

- Smith, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire le malin.  
>- J'avoue. Les deux pieds par terre... ça serait quand même vachement plus pratique.<p>

Le vieil homme voyait bien que le second fuyard n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il voulait le faire croire. Zacharias avait pourtant réussit le tour de force (par il ne savait trop quel procédé, voire miracle) qu'était de convaincre Theodore de l'embarquer avec lui dans sa fuite... le blond était aussi celui qui avait su survivre aux côtés de son fils.

Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus aisée qui soit.

_"- Besoin d'aide, Nott ?_

_Surprit, le brun se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Même si cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Ils n'étaient que deux sous cette tente. Depuis le début et ça n'avait jamais changé._

_Ce qui était bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Même si subir Zacharias à longueur de temps devenait moins pénible au fil des jours, ne voir que sa tête chaque matin et chaque soir et chaque moment entre les deux... devenait particulièrement pénible au bout d'un moment._

_- Ca va aller, grogna Theodore. J'pense. J'espère._

_Le blond s'approcha de l'autre et tira un coup sur son pull afin de lui décoincer. Un rictus narquois aux lèvres, le regard noir du serpent n'allait pas aider à faire disparaître son sourire._

_- N'oublie pas de me rappeller, tout à l'heure, de te mettre ton bavoir avant qu'on passe à table._  
><em>- Tu t'crois drôle en plus ! S'indigna le mangemort. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un imbécile pareil !<em>  
><em>- Tuer des gens, par exemple. Torturer. Et y prendre plaisir.<em>

_Theodore baissa la tête et détourna les yeux afin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre individu._

_- Tu sais... j'aimerais parfois revenir en arrière._  
><em>- Pour ne pas tuer qui ?<em>  
><em>- Pour ne pas prendre la marque. Pour prendre une autre décision... qui me semblait inimaginable à l'époque.<em>  
><em>- Comment pouvais-tu penser, un seul instant, que t'abaisser devant Lui était une solution, Nott ? t'étais censé être intelligent.<em>  
><em>- Parce que je... je... tu ne peux pas comprendre, Smith, nos deux situations sont très différentes.<em>

_Zacharias haussa les épaules. L'autre pouvait bien se chercher toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait rien. _

_- J'ai commis une erreur, murmura Theodore alors que le blond se détournait de lui et qu'il ne voyait plus que son dos. Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ?_  
><em>- Oui. Mais toutes les erreurs ne provoquent pas la mort de dizaines d'innocents. Tu es un monstre, Nott. Assume."<em>

- Ted, murmura Smith en voyant la tête de Theodore balloter dans tous les sens et retendant la main dans sa direction. Ca va aller.

Impossible qu'ils aient immédiatement eut cette complicité. Il n'y avait déjà qu'à voir leur comportement et leurs réactions lorsqu'il les avait attaqué chez la vieille Esther. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**28**_

_- Theophiiiiile ! Y a le méchant qui m'embête ! Portez moi, vous, vous êtes un gentil.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	28. Chapitre 28

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 28

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Prochain chapitre mardi ou jeudi (ou mercredi soir m'enfin)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ca va ? Demanda Zacharias à son porteur en s'agitant de manière exagérée. Je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Et c'est quoi votre petit nom ? J'peux savoir ? Je suis curieux. Et bavard. Et stupide d'après l'imbécile d'à côté mais faut pas le croire et... c'est quoi votre nom ?<br>- La ferme, Smith.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et su garder le silence quelques secondes.

- Vous savez, si Theodore avait été réveillé, il aurait su reconnaître ta voix de vilain pas beau et pas gentil. Déjà qu'à moi elle ne me semble pas inconnu.

Le mangemort qui avait le privilège de porter le blaireau soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil bref dans la direction de Theophile. Peut-être qu'il serait autorisé à faire taire son colis bien trop bavard.

- Je dirais, sans être sur hein, que c'est un imbécile de Serdaigle là. J'vois la sale tronche qu'il a mais plus son prénom... machin Boot. Il avait un prénom trop bizarre j'l'ai jamais retenu... en plus il était naze.

Boot, Terry de son prénom, grogna quelque chose. Des insultes à l'encontre de Smith à n'en pas douter. Mais nul ne su le comprendre. Personne n'essaya réellement non plus.

- Mais aie ! S'exclama soudain Smith. T'sais que ça coupe ces trucs là ? Theophiiiiile ! Y a le méchant qui m'embête ! Portez moi, vous, vous êtes un gentil.

Avait-il conscience de l'identité de la personne à qui il s'adressait ? Conscience de ce qu'il était en train d'avancer et de demander ? Conscience de qui étaient les personnes qui l'entouraient ? Apparemment oui mais son comportement avait tendance à faire croire le contraire.

L'air de rien, le blaireau se mit à pianoter du bout des doigts sur le dos de Terry qui tentait vainement de garder son calme (mit à très très rude épreuve pour l'occasion).

Quel prisonnier peu ordinaire, remarquait Theophile.

Un ami de son fils. Rien que ceci faisait qu'il était rare. Un ami qui avait le comportement et les tics de son camarade. Il aurait aimé voir si Theodore avait lui aussi calqué certains de ses faits et gestes sur le blaireau.

- C'est encore loin ? S'impatientait Zacharias. On irait plus vite si je marchais. Et Theo serait mieux porté si c'était moi qui le tenait. Mais j'suis sur que vous vous en foutez de ça, parce que vous êtes... méchants et... Oh ! Theo !

Le brun était en train de péniblement ouvrir les yeux. Sa main se porta automatiquement en direction de sa tête, douloureuse. Il effleurait à peine la plaie qu'il gémissait de douleur.

Il ne daigna pas même tourner le cou en direction du cri.

_"- Nott ? _

_Le garçon daigna s'arrêter dans sa lecture pour tourner la tête en direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. _

_- Pourquoi avoir prit la marque ? T'es intelligent et j'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu pensé ne pas avoir le choix._  
><em>- Les gens disent qu'on a toujours le choix, Smith. Peut-être ont-ils raison mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Dans "La bourse ou la vie" on a le choix mais... combien répondront "la vie" ?<em>

_Le blaireau fronça les sourcils un bref instant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de poser cette question et encore moins d'obtenir une réponse mais maintenant qu'elle était posée et que Theodore paraissait disposé à lui répondre : il était trop tard._

_- Même quelqu'un d'intelligent peut avoir peur des changements. Peur de tout perdre._  
><em>- Qu'as-tu gagné à accepter ?<em>  
><em>- Ne rien perdre était à l'époque une sacré victoire, Smith avoua Theodore, à voix basse. Et... j'me suis vraiment rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu dans cette pseudo-victoire.. qu'après avoir dû te supporter. Après notre fuite.<em>

_Surprit, l'autre sorcier ne quittait pas du regard le mangemort. Depuis quand admettait-il que sa présence à lui, Zacharias, n'était pas qu'un calvaire. Qu'elle avait aussi de bonnes répercussions._

_- Tu devrais partir, poursuivit le brun. Tu aurais plus de chances de t'en sortir seul qu'avec moi._  
><em>- Pour avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? Tu survivrais pas deux minutes sans le petit Smith. Qui te fait à manger ? Qui t'aide à t'habiller ?<em>  
><em>- Je saurais très bien m'en sortir tout seul, Smith, s'indigna Nott. Quand j'aurais mon bras décoincé de ton truc.<em>  
><em>- C'est beau de rêver.<em>

_Un oreiller reçu en pleine figure prit le blaireau par surprise. Ainsi donc c'était ainsi que l'ancien assassin comptait le faire taire ?"_

- Ted, tu restes éveillé cette fois, hein ? Si tu veux... on a qu'à faire un jeu... celui qui est le plus chiant. En plus y a aucun de nous qui est avantagé.

Un sourire en coin apparaut sur le visage pâle et ensanglanté du brûlé. Péniblement il leva un bras qu'il tendit vers le blond qui fit de même. Avant que leurs mains n'aient pu se frôler, et encore moins se serrer l'une l'autre afin de se redonner courage... Theophile les sépara.

Les laisser se redonner mutuellement courage et confiance était bien loin dans la liste des envies de Nott. Ces deux là étaient bien trop semblables et se savoir ensemble, aidé, en compagnie d'un ami pouvait les faire réagir.

Et ce : peu important leur état.

- J'ai mal, murmura le plus jeune de tous. Ca brûle, Zach. J'ai mal.

Un diminutif. Ils n'étaient pas qu'amis par besoin. Ils ne faisaient pas que s'aider l'un l'autre par nécessité. Ils le faisaient parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Parce qu'ils étaient réellement amis.

Theodore qui ne s'accrochait à personne. Qui n'aimait personne. Qui ne s'inquiétait pour personne... et qui n'aurait jamais protégé une autre personne auparavant.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**29**_

_- Hey ! Le mec qui porte Theodore... c'est quoi ton p'tit nom, à toi ? Je t'ai pas encore demandé._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	29. Chapitre 29

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 29

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Donc mercredi 4 : le 30 ; dimanche 8 : le 31 ; mercredi 11 : le32 et dimanche 15 le 33 à peu de chose près

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Fermez la bouche, Theophile. Vous allez finir par gober des mouches.<br>- Taisez vous, Smith, demanda le concerné, las.  
>- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me taper ? Se moqua le blond visiblement peu inquiet. J'ai peur et mal d'avance. Enfin... peut être que vous aimez les mouches, vous, hein...<br>- Pas vous, non.

Zacharias n'eut nul besoin de suivre le regard de Nott senior pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Son fils. Qu'il soit prêt à se servir de son unique famille, de son fils unique horrifiait le blaireau. Ceci dans le seul but de le faire taire, lui.

Pour une fois que Theodore restait tranquille, qu'il ne se plaignait pas. Ni la douleur, ni l'inconfort ne lui faisait desserrer les dents. Il était pourtant, des deux, le plus mal lotis. Ses brûlures devaient être d'autant plus douloureuses qu'on appuyait sans cesse dessus.

- Hey ! Le mec qui porte Theodore... c'est quoi ton p'tit nom, à toi ? Je t'ai pas encore demandé.

A la place de le lui donner, ou le laisser deviner comme cela fût le cas pour Terry, on lui offrit l'occasion de voir son visage et de croiser son regard. Horrifié dans un premier temps, Zacharias ne comprit pas immédiatement la situation.

- John, murmura-t-il sans osé y croire. Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Cadwallader semblait en pleine bataille intérieure. Il grimaçait. Son regard semblait alternativement se faire vide puis horrifié par ce qu'il était en train de faire pour redevenir vide.

Cela suffit au blond pour comprendre.

- L'imperium... John, tu sais le parer ! Les Carrow à Poudlard, t'y étais parvenu. Cad ! J't'en prie. Dégage ! Sauve ta peau... prend Ted avec toi. Tu peux... tu peux passer par dessus le sort, imbécile sur patte !

Theophile se délectait de la détresse dans lequel venait de plonger Smith. Il faisait moins le malin, à présent, trop horrifié qu'il était par la vue de son vieil ami réduit à l'état de simple marionnette.

A côté, sur le dos du fameux ami, Theodore continuait de jongler entre état conscient et inconscient, sans que le blondinet ne paraisse y prêter attention.

Alors le vieux mangemort s'approcha de son fils et lui agrippa les cheveux afin de le contraindre à redresser la tête et à le regarder. L'oeil gauche à moitié clos, Theodore n'avait rien de bien inquiétant. Déjà qu'en temps normal son aspect laissait plutôt à désirer.

Et le jeune mangemort en avait toujours profité, le bougre, de son air angélique et innocent. Rares étaient les personnes qui iraient craindre une personne de son acabit.

Pourtant... ce vieux serpent de Merlin pouvait témoigner que le proverbe "l'habit ne fait pas le moine" prenait tout son sens avec Theodore.

- Ce n'est que le début, Theodore, promit l'ignoble personnage l'air réjouie. Le début d'une longue punition, que le maître ne sera pas pressé de finir. Tu l'as beaucoup énervé, penses-tu !  
>- Père...<br>- Tu nous a tous beaucoup énervé.  
>- Oh ! Et vous ! Ne profitez pas que je pense à autre chose pour vous en prendre à Theodore ! Sinon j'vous jure que vous allez le regrettez !<p>

A peine eut-il achevé sa promesse qu'il pu la regretter. Theophile appuya, du bout de son pouce, sur la blessure que le brun avait au niveau du front. Sans attendre, des gémissements de douleurs s'échappèrent enfin de la gorge de Theodore qui, à bout de forces, essayait tout de même de se soustraire à ce contact.

- J'en tremble d'avance, Smith. J'en tremble d'avance.

Theodore eut beau essayé d'éloigner Theophile de sa personne pendant toute la durée de son calvaire mais le succès ne fût pas au rendez-vous. Theophile était, et de très loin, en plus grande forme que son fils. Le monstre avait plaisir à voir le gamin en si piteux état. Grâce à lui. Il se pensait en droit de le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

- Zacharias, murmura le brun. Libére le. Il a rien fait, lui.

Le plus âgé de l'opération sourit. Avant de secouer la tête. Négatif.

- Rien fait ? Répéta-t-il pour la forme. Il a fuit sa cave. Il t'a perverti les idées avec ses idées folles et pro-moldu.  
>- Je suis capable de penser par moi-même... moi.<p>

John, à ce moment précis, déposa doucement son paquet dans l'herbe. Theophile, et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient, le regardèrent faire : surpris. Ils ne lui avaient rien ordonnés de semblables, pourtant.

Le blaireau libre sortit ensuite sa baguette et la dirigea vers le responsable de la mission. Son regard était noir, mais vivant. Il s'était libéré du sort. Les Carrow avaient, d'une certaine manière, aidé les élèves en les punissant à coup d'impardonnables.

Il avait eu une occasion en or pour tuer Nott senior mais n'avait su saisir sa chance. L'ennemi, lui, n'avait pas eu la même hésitation. L'ennemi, lui, n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer. L'ennemi, lui, n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège de mort. L'ennemi, lui, se réjouit en voyant ce corps tomber. Un de plus.

Cadwallader s'effondra sur Theodore qui eut la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Si ce geste était d'apparence fort simple, il lui arracha tout de même un gémissement pitoyable.

S'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises, le fils de Theophile se redressa et essaya de partir. Son vieux père leva la main pour stopper les autres mangemorts qui allaient l'immobiliser. Lui laisser croire, un court instant, qu'il avait ses chances.

Avant de l'attaquer. Avant d'entendre le cri et les insultes de Smith. Avant d'arrêter de jouer.

- Mais vous êtes un grand malade, vous ! Theodore va crever si vous continuez ! C'est ça que vous voulez ! Votre maître sera pas content que son toutou n'ai cassé son nouveau jouet... enfin je pense pas. Il vous priverait de nourriture ? Il vous enchainerait dans la niche quelques jours ? Il ferait quoi le maî-maître à son vilain toutou ?  
>- Je sais ce que je fais, Smith, quoi que vous puissiez en penser.<br>- Oh ! Voyons ! Voilà qui me rassure !

Le blond recommença à s'agiter avec, cette fois, l'intention réelle de se défaire de cette prise et tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand son pied rencontra le ventre de son porteur et lui coupa le souffle... Zacharias, au contraire de John, ne laissa pas filer sa chance ultime.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**30**_

_- Avoir un ami c'est donner le bâton pour se faire battre.  
>- C'est aussi quelqu'un pour retirer le bâton des mains de celui qui est en train de te battre.<em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	30. Chapitre 30

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 30

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: dimanche 8 : le 31 ; mercredi 11 : le32 et dimanche 15 le 33 à peu de chose près

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il se précipita, à toutes jambes, jusque Theodore. Allongé sur le flanc droit, les yeux grands ouverts, Zacharias le craint mort, un bref instant. Heureusement son torse continuait de se soulever.<p>

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Theodore ? Appella-t-il en posant sa main sur son front et retirant ses cheveux de la blessure poisseuse. Ca va aller. Ca va aller, d'accord ?  
>- Non, refusa le second. J'vais enfin crever, Zach. C'est dommage que ce soit maintenant.<br>- Com...ment ça ?  
>- J'suis même pas capable de protéger un ami. J'vais crever sans...<p>

Le blaireau serra les dents et agrippa la main du serpent à lui en briser les doigts. Aujourd'hui, il craignait que ce que disait Theodore depuis des mois n'arrive enfin.

Un an plus tôt il se serait réjouit de pareille situation. Réjouie de voir ce monstre si proche de la grande faucheuse. Réjouit de tout ça. Mais un an plus tôt... jamais Theodore n'aurait été considéré comme un traître à son ordre. Jamais Theodore ne se serait prit un maléfice cuisant. Jamais Theodore ne se serait placé devant lui dans le fol espoir de le protéger, de faire rempart de son corps pour le cacher de la mort.

Et un an plus tôt, sans Theodore... ne serait-il pas mort dans cette sombre cave, en compagnie de tous les autres ?

- A deux on peut s'en sortir, souffla le blond au brûlé. On s'en est toujours sorti. Mais seuls... nous sommes condamnés à mort, Ted.  
>- C'est moi qui te condamne. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que...<br>- Si tu meurs rien ne changera, imbécile, claqua-t-il. C'est un motif comme un autre pour justifier mon meurtre. Personne n'est à l'abris... aujourd'hui.

Zacharias redressa Theodore et le soutint. Il l'aida à avancer, comme un peu plus tôt. Cela semblait si loin, des heures au moins... ils n'étaient pourtant prisonniers que depuis une heure. Voire moins.

Ridicule.

Avant de partir, les mangemorts faisaient le tour de la zone pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres. Cela ne les empêcherait pourtant pas d'abandonner le corps de John à la vue et la merci de tous.

- On est leurs prisonniers, rappella l'ancien mangemort. Ils jouent avec nous. Ils veulent savoir si tu es prêt à m'abandonner pour sauver ta peau ou non. Tu pourrais partir, tu sais.  
>- On sera prisonniers à deux ou personne ne le sera, claqua le second. Je te laisserais pas en plan, tu peux rêver pour que ça arrive.<p>

Les jambes de Theodore refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps. S'il ne tomba pas brusquement, ce fût uniquement grâce au bras du Poufsouffle qui le tenait par la taille et qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

Theophile les rejoignit, sans se dépêcher, un sourire aux lèvres et sa baguette en main. Son arme, il la pointa sur le blond et du bout de celle-ci désigna son fils.

- Toi, porte moi cette mauviette, ordonna-t-il. J'en ai marre de votre cirque à tous les deux.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une chaine et attacha les chevilles du blaireau. Sa faculté de mouvement n'était pas réduite à néant mais bien amoindrie tout de même. Ainsi : toute tentative d'évasion serait vaine.

A sa grande stupeur, Zacharias ne râla pas, ne parla pas, ne broncha même pas. Il ne fit strictement aucune remarque et se contenta de soulever Theodore.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Theophile vit la tête de son fils s'appuyer sur Smith. Il ne manqua pas non plus de voir que le second prenait mille et une précautions afin de ne pas effleurer la moindre brûlure.

Apprivoiser le serpent était une chose. Le métamorphoser à ce point en était une autre.

Loin était le garçon distant qu'avait autrefois connu le vieil homme. Theodore montrait enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Acceptait de ne plus paraître sans faille et oubliait de porter ce masque. Enfin il faisait confiance. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu détruire afin de le rendre plus efficace dans sa tâche...

_"- Pourquoi tu ne montres jamais rien, Theodore ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_  
><em>- Faire confiance à quelqu'un... autant donner tout de suite l'arme qui servira à nous abattre.<em>

_Zacharias prit place auprès du serpent dans le canapé et lui tendit du chocolat._

_- Tu sais... avoir des amis ça peut être cool._  
><em>- Avoir un ami c'est donner le bâton pour se faire battre, répéta Theodore.<em>  
><em>- C'est aussi quelqu'un pour retirer le bâton des mains de celui qui est en train de te battre.<em>  
><em>- Avoir un ami c'est aussi se retrouver pieds et mains liées. Si ton ami et toi êtes en mauvaise posture... tu ne pourras pas partir sans lui. Et tu mourras. Deux morts alors qu'il aurait pu n'y en avoir qu'une... et simplement parce que c'était ton ami.<em>  
><em>- C'est un choix que de mettre sa vie en danger pour aider son ami, Theodore. Pas une obligation."<em>

- Pas trop lourd ? Se moqua Nott au bout de quelques minutes. Pas trop difficile de le porter sans aide ?

Le visage impassible, Zacharias toisa de bas en haut son ennemi et ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait d'avancer vers une mort certaine, le dos droit et Theodore plus proche de la mort que de la vie dans les bras.

- Allez vous faire foutre, claqua-t-il soudain. Et toi, Boot, j'espère que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Terry ne dit rien.

- Comment as-tu osé t'abaisser devant Lui et accepter de lui tendre ton bras pour le laisser te marquer comme on marque une vache ! Boot explique toi !  
>- L'imbécile de Serdaigle t'ordonne de te taire, Smith. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**31**_

_[...] Sauf que cet imbécile qui me calme me stresse à toujours gesticuler et geindre._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	31. Chapitre 31

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 31

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Celui-là : c'est cadeau

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait été enfermé seul dans cette cave bien trop connue. Theodore avait été envoyé il ne savait trop où si ce n'était que ce n'était pas avec lui. Rester dans l'ignorance était une chose qu'il exécrait, surtout vu les circonstances.<p>

Son ami pouvait aussi bien être déjà mort qu'il ne le saurait pas. Même s'il espérait que ce ne soit pas encore le cas, le blond se demandait si ce n'était pourtant pas une solution préférable.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Smith leva la tête et cessa aussitôt de gesticuler ou même de bouger dans le but de trouver une position moins inconfortable. Il attendit que quelque chose et passe et son voeu ne tarda pas à être exaucé. Sans aucune douceur on jeta ce qui en plein jour devait être un être humain.

Quand ils ne furent de nouveau plus que deux, il alla voir le nouvel arrivant. Etrangement, il ne fût pas fou de joie en reconnaissant Theodore.

Le brun était presque comme neuf mais inconscient.  
>Comme neuf.<br>Cela ne pouvait que présager le pire.

La corde qui entravait les poignés de Theodore mettait Zacharias mal à l'aise. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux dans la même délicate situation, le blond ne comprenait pas comment des hommes (aussi mangemorts soient-ils) puissent souhaiter avec autant d'ardeur la disparition et la mort de celui qui fût, jadis, l'un des leurs.

L'un des leurs. L'un des meilleurs en dépit de son jeune âge. L'un de ceux à qui le mage noir n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de lui confier des missions d'une importance, si ce n'était capitale, majeure.

C'était pourtant du passé. Le vent avait tourné. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres et la peau blafarde n'était plus l'un d'entre eux. D'ami il était devenu ennemi.

Il tuait encore. De temps à autres. Mais chaque meurtre était justifié. Si tant est, bien sur, qu'un meurtre ne puisse l'être. Ils faisaient équipe, Theodore et lui, désormais. Non plus par contrainte comme au départ. Ils en avaient envie.

- Quand ils reviendront, murmura le brun à l'adresse de l'autre prisonnier. Je ferais en sorte d'attirer leur attention et toi... t'essaie de nous sortir de là.

Smith accepta l'idée, qu'il aurait pu avoir tout seul. Il accordait pourtant une confiance aveugle aux décisions prises par l'autre garçon. Au vu de sa situation précaire et de son talent pour s'attirer des ennuis (et se jeter corps et âmes dedans s'ils tardaient trop) Theodore était toujours en vie... c'était donc que ses idées n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça.

De toutes façons : il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions alors pourquoi faire la fine bouche. Autant mourir en ayant tenté quelque chose que la laisser venir sans rien tenter.

La facilité qu'avait, pour finir, Theodore à se mettre les autres sorciers dans la poche n'entrait pas dans l'équation, pas plus que sa chance. Il aurait pourtant été préférable que ces inconnues ne soient pas oubliées. Sans cela, le serpent serait-il toujours de ce monde ?

Si ses plans abracadabrants fonctionnaient, n'était-ce pas dû en grande partie à sa chance ? Son physique, qui amenait bon nombre de sorciers à lui accorder leur confiance, l'avait sorti de bien des mauvais plans.

Justin qui connaissait ses actes et son casier et qui avait pourtant accepté de le soigné n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Adossé contre le mur, le brun regardait le blaireau s'agiter, faire les cents pas avec ses mains attachées. Il le voyait ruminer dans son coin, l'entendait soupirer et les innombrables plaintes qui quittaient la bouche de ce dernier commençait, non plus à le faire sourire, mais à l'agacer prodigieusement.

- Ne peux-tu donc pas cesser de geindre, s'énerva soudain Theodore.  
>- Comment tu fais pour rester si calme ?<p>

Le garçon esquissa un sourire, plus grand et plus franc cette fois. Il tourna la tête vers la grille qui demeurait close puis vers Smith, de nouveau. Après s'être étiré les bras et essayé de rendre moins insupportable la douleur provoquée par les liens aux poignés : il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre.

- La dernière fois que j'ai été ici j'ai faillit être tué...

Zacharias l'écoutait attentivement. Il avait beau connaître ce qu'était en train de raconter Nott, cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire ses paroles.

- Mais un blaireau, et deux autres mais on s'en fou d'eux, m'a aidé à m'en prendre au gardien et à sortir. Après, ce même blaireau m'a appelé alors que j'allais partir et a su me convaincre que sa présence à mes côtés pouvait avoir du bon. Que je pourrais, un jour, avoir besoin de lui. Ce qui fût faux... il m'a rien apporté.

Le principal concerné s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le reptile l'empêcha de parler... à sa manière. Un sourire narquois suffisait, à présent.

- Presque rien apporté serait plus exact. Aujourd'hui cet imbécile est là et bizarrement : sa présence me permet de garder mon calme, poursuivit le brun pour finir sur un tos plus agacé. Sauf que cet imbécile qui me calme me stresse à toujours gesticuler et geindre.  
>- Ce qui est on ne peut plus normal vu la situation !<br>- Sauf que toi ils te tueront, siffla Theodore. Moi ils me feront payer mes fuites et mes meurtres. J'ai de quoi stresser... pas toi.

Smith se remit à bouger pour, cette fois, aller vers l'ancien mangemort qui était resté au sol depuis son arrivée. Après un regard dégoûté en direction des pierres crasseuses, poussièreuses et poisseuses de sang : il prit place auprès de l'assassin.

- Ils te tueront peut être plus vite pour être sur que tu ne t'enfuis pas une fois de plus, supposa Zacharias, sans malice.

Theodore éclata de rire. Rire étrange. Etrange son qui sonnait comme inconnu aux oreilles du blaireau. A quelques rares reprises, déjà, il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Jamais, pourtant, il n'avait sonné si faux, ce rire.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Soudain, des pas qui descendaient les escaliers de pierre firent taire les deux prisonniers qui surent qu'une fois de plus : tout se jouerait à pile ou face. Une clé tourna dans la serrure et, dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un signe de tête suffit à Zacharias pour comprendre que la suggestion de Theodore tenait toujours. Leur avenir, leur vie tout simplement, dépendait presqu'entièrement de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**32**_

_[...] - Avada Kedavra.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Un chapitre cadeau, normalement le 32 sera bel et bien mit dimanche matinaprém/soir (à voir)

Une question : les bonus ... uniquement sur kazeo ou bien vous les voulez également ici (ce serait dans une autre fics et à raison de deux bonus par semaines. Ca pourrait tenir tout l'été, normalement. C'est vous qui voyez ;)

SB


	32. Chapitre 32

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 32

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Mercredi le dernier chapitre ... puis dimanche prochain : le début des bonus :) (puis comme en ce moment j'ai envie d'écrire du A comme Association ... y en aura peut être plus.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>La voix sure, Theodore héla le mangemort qui venait. Il espérait que le blaireau se souviendrait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, peu avant leur capture. "En général, ils ont une baguette en main et une autre dans la manche au cas où ils soient désarmés. Si tu penses avoir affaire à un abruti : regardes sa poche arrière."<p>

Zacharias se leva, doucement et l'air de rien. L'attention de l'homme armé était tournée vers Theodore qui se moquait joyeusement de son ancien collègue. Leur deux vies étaient entre ses mains. Il essaya de se faire oublier. Et d'oublier ce qu'il en était.

Aidé de son camarade qui jouait avec son géôlier, il y parvint. De temps à autres, Theodore jetait de petits coups d'oeil dans la direction du second prisonnier afin de voir où il en était.

Nul part.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit que le moment était arrivé, Zacharias s'empara du bâton dans la poche arrière de l'ennemi. Au même moment, Theodore donnait un coup de pied dans l'homme qui eut le temps de lancer un sort contre lui.

- Loupé, se moqua le brun, indemne. Détache moi, Zach.

Smith sourit. Heureux que tout ait fonctionné comme prévu. Sans obliger le brun à réitérer sa demande, il coupa les liens.

Après s'être massés les poignés, profondément marqués, il récupéra l'arme du mangemort qui gémissait toujours au sol et libéra Zacharias. Un coup d'oeil bref sur les mains libres du blond le fit grimacer. Lui était plus marqué que le blaireau.

L'ancien Poufsouffle se tenait au bas des marches et attendait le brun qui se tenait toujours près du mangemort. Il semblait hésiter quand à la marche à suivre et se livrer un véritable combat intérieur.

- Theodore, l'appella-t-il. Laisse le et vient.

Lui retirer le choix l'aida. Le garçon hocha la tête et, enfin, fit demi-tour. l'un derrière l'autre ils quittaient leur prison commune. Une fois encore.

- La sortie est à droite, c'est ça ? S'enquit le blond. Theo ?

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils. Chacun armé d'une des baguettes dérobées au mangemort, ils la tenaient baissés le long de leur corps mais prête tout de même à l'assaut s'il survenait.

Il avait fuit, pour la seconde fois déjà, la cave Malfoy. Il avait fuit, toujours avec la même aisance. Il avait fuit, une fois encore accompagné de Smith. Ils avaient fuits et ne pouvaient que courir vers un guet-apens. A la place de Voldemort, c'est ainsi qu'il agirait.

Le prendre à son propre piège.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Donc tu prends à gauche.

Zacharias s'arrêta net et ne pu empêcher le reptile de lui rentrer dedans. Dans un flot ininterrompu d'insultes, ils reprirent leur course dans la direction décidée par le mangemort en fuite. Il évitait de trop réfléchir à l'endroit où ils atterriraient. Si lui-même se surprenait : les autres ne sauraient pas mieux que lui. N'est-ce-pas ?

- On est déjà passé par ici ! L'agressa Smith.  
>- Je sais. J'ai presque grandi ici, tête d'âne.<p>

Le blaireau haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Vu l'humeur de l'autre : il était préférable qu'il ne tienne sa langue, pour une fois.

Toujours il était surprit de voir qu'à peine y avait-il un pas en avait fait par Nott... que ce dernier se sentait aussitôt obligé d'en faire deux en arrière. Comme s'il voyait qu'il baissait les armes, ayant le sentiment d'être en compagnie d'un allié. Pour tout à coup voir en ce dernier un ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais été et qu'il ne serait jamais. Il voulait que le serpent le comprenne. Il doutait que cela ne soit possible.

- Pourquoi on est pas encore dehors, demanda, malgré tout, le blond. Si tu connais si bien les lieux.  
>- Parce qu'Il n'attend que ça. Notre fuite a été trop simple.<p>

En même temps, Theodore faisait tomber un lustre, puis exploser une porte pour finalement décider qu'inonder une pièce dépourvue de fermeture... était une bonne idée. Derrière eux, des pas et des cris se faisaient entendre. Le brun venait de révéler leur position. Et ils étaient pris au piège.

Il reçut un coup de poing de la part de l'autre garçon. Le nez en sang, Nott continuait de sourire. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et lança une chaise, transformée pour l'occasion en pantin. Zacharias haussa un sourcil... juste le temps de se retrouver enfermé dans un placard.

- Pour une fois : obéis moi, Smith, ordonna le mangemort. Et reste ici.

Puis il s'éloigna et, dans le vide, cria à Zacharias de fuir le plus vite possible. Dans son armoire, le blaireau s'assit. Assez grand pour accueillir trois autres individus, il étira ses jambes et posa sa tête sur une paroi.

Donc Nott également !

Il y pensa trop tard et, lorsqu'il voulu lui dire de se cacher à ses côtés : les hommes ennemis étaient entrés.

- Où est ton ami, Theodore ? Demanda un des hommes avant de préciser. Smith.  
>- Parti, ricana Theodore. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Zacharias voulait sortir et prêter main forte au brun. Mais celui-ci n'avait âs envie ou besoin de son aide. Il n'en avait jamais voulu au final. Alors pourquoi l'avoir gardé ?

Et au pire : il n'aurait qu'à sortir si Theodore perdait pied et se trouvait débordé. Oui, il n'aurait qu'à faire ça. D'autant plus qu'il jouirait alors de l'effet de surprise suscité par son apparition.

Des incantations, des sortilèges dans le but de blesser l'adversaire, parfois des plus mortels étaient lancés. Mais jamais il n'entendait les hommes du mage noir rire ou montrer un quelconque signe de joie. Nott était donc encore en vie.

- Avada Kedavra.

Un bruit sourd sur le sol. Encore un. Combien d'adversaire restait-il à son "ami ?". Ne pâs savoir l'ennuyait. C'est pourquoi il poussa doucement la porte et passa le bout de son arme dérobée. Pour lancer son premier sortilège interdit.

Les mangemorts ne virent pas d'où venait l'attaque, persuadés que Smith avait fuit, et pensaient donc que le brun en était l'auteur. Ce dernier, pourtant, se tourna brièvement vers l'armoire. Le mouvement fût discret mais il donna un coup de coude dans la porte pour la refermer.

De temps à autres, Zacharias rouvrait l'armoire et essayait d'aider son plus ou moins ami. Avec succès... ou pas. Mais plus il intervenait et plus il avait le sentiment que Theodore prenait l'avantage. Ce dont il ne se plaignait pas.

Bientôt ils pourraient fuir.

Sauf qu'il vit un rayon vert fuser. Qu'enfin il entendit les rires et félicitations qu'il avait tant craint. Le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant sur le sol résonna à ses oreilles de longues minutes.

Bruit pourtant intolérable.  
>Bruit qui ne pouvait pas signifier la mort de Thepdpre.<br>Nott n'était simplement pas mortel ! S'il l'avait été... il y serait passé bien avant.  
>Forcément.<p>

Quand il n'entendit plus rien, donc bien après les rires, félicitations et coups à l'intention du corps inerte de Theodore : Smith sortit de sa cachette. Il alla vers le corps qui reposait dans l'eau qu'il avait lui même invoquée. Son sang la colorait.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre **_**33**_

_[...] Il était mon... ami, tu sais ? Et je pense que j'étais le sien.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Donc les bonus seront dans une autre partie "A comme Association et B comme Bonus" (ou un titre à la con de ce genre là)<p>

Si vous avez envie d'avoir des moments particuliers : n'hésitez pas.

Au programme déjà :

- 7 ou 8 fins envisagées (certaines ne collant pas du tout avec la fic, puisque je me suis vite éloignée de ce chemin là)

- Des dialogues (qui seront coupés en deux ou trois parties) ; mais juste du dialogue, des échanges Theo/Zach

- Justin. Ses derniers instants

- Une variante de la lettre de départ de Theodore. Et si en partant de chez Justin... Theodore n'avait pas attendu Zacharias ?

- Donc ... si vous voulez autre chose ;) y a qu'à demander, et je verrais si c'est ou non faisable

SB


	33. Chapitre 33

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : "Tu sais Smith, si on m'avait dit que je finirais par t'apprécier... je pense que j'aurais liquidé la personne le disant et toi par la même occasion." "Et maintenant ?" "Maintenant j'ai juste envie de me liquider pour oser penser ça." "Imbécile." "Idiot.

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme _presque _amis_  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 33

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bon dernier chapitre avec un peu d'avance

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black. kazeo (lien correct sur ma fiche)

* * *

><p><strong>Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "A comme Association et comme abrutis" pour bien suivre le déroulement de cette partie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam, abasourdi, regardait son fils. Il l'avait pensé mort. Tué à cause de ce maudit Nott. Si ce n'était par Nott en personne. Il l'avait pleuré. Pleuré son fils. Pleuré leur dernière conversation. Pleuré l'absence de corps. Il s'était imaginé mille scénarios possibles ayant pu entraîner sa mort. Jamais il n'avait, par contre, cru possible de revoir Zacharias en face de lui, en train de lui faire un de ces sourires forcés qui faisaient toujours craindre le pire.<p>

- Zacharias, murmura son père en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Tu es blessé ?

L'enfant, car il en serait toujours un pour son vieux père, ferma les yeux et acquiesça douloureusement. Puis il les rouvrit et laissa son regard dévié vers le côté de la maison. Sans chercher à se faire discret.

Intrigué, Adam sortit. Et le vit.

Le corps de Theodore Nott. Livide. Immobile. Les yeux clos. Sans vie. Les yeux rougis de Zacharias prenaient alors tout leur sens : la mort de ce mangemort ne pouvait y êtr étranger. Il se méprit, toutefois, sur la signification.

Il ne vit pas de la douleur. Il n'y vit que le remord.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Zach, voulut-il le rassurer. C'était inévitable, mon grand, tu le sais. Personne ne t'en voudras et... c'était écrit.

L'enfant regarda l'homme qu'il avait toujours idolâtré, les yeux rond. Venait-il de dire ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Lentement, Zacharias secoua la tête de droite à gauche. L'air désolé. Profondément triste.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il s'est battu seul pour me laisser une chance de m'en sortir, murmura le blond. Il est mort en se plaçant devant le placard dans lequel j'étais caché. Dans lequel IL m'avait caché.

Adam l'écoutait. Sans rien dire.

- Il aurait pu, et il aurait dû, partir. Me laisser en plan. M'abandonner et me laisser mourir. Il le pouvait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. P'pa, il m'a sauvé la vie.

Le dit "p'pa" soupira. Theodore Nott ne pouvait avoir préservé la vie de son fils. Un homme pareil, pourrit jusqu'à la moelle, se soucier de la vie d'un autre ? Non. Il n'en était pas capable.

Et pourtant, sans ça ... le trouble de Zacharias était inexplicable. Comment justifier qu'il parut affecté par la mort de son ravisseur.

- Zach, souffla le père Smith. Vient là mon grand.  
>- Il mérite une tombe décente, poursuivit-il l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Que son identité soit réhabilitée. Il était mon... ami, tu sais ? Et je pense que j'étais le sien.<p>

Zacharias délirait. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Perdu. Bientôt il retrouverait ses esprits et tiendrait un discour plus cohérent.

- Si on a été capturé c'st parce qu'il avait été blessé mais... en faisant barrage de son corps pour me protéger. Tu peux pas savoir tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, p'pa.

Son père n'y croyait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait bien vu de quoi était capable ce Nott, aussi pourrit que son père.

- Ton ami ? Ce mangemort, un Nott ?  
>- Le nom ne fait pas la personne, murmura Zacharias, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Tu sais... il était fragile, peu sur de lui et accro au chocolat.<p>

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

- Il a un caractère aussi mauvais que le mien et une peur phobique du feu. Il était incapable de dormir à cause de cauchemars où il revoyait ce qu'il avait vécu et commis. Je l'ai vu changer. S'humaniser.

Adam Smith soupira puis se décala et fit signe à son fils de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, le corps du meurtrier dans les bras.

- Je vais le porter, Zach. Tu m'as l'air exténué.  
>- Non, refusa-t-il. Tu ne le touches pas !<p>

Dans les bras du blond, ses bras couverts par les manches de son sweat qui empêchaient quiconque de voir la marque des ténèbres ou les cicatrices, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte... le propriétaire de la maison aurait pu jurer avoir vu le torse se soulever.  
>Si seulement il n'avait pas su ce qu'il en était.<p>

Ce mangemort semblait si fragile.

_

Zacharias voulu faire demi-tour et allait le faire quand il regarda le pot de terre qu'il avait en main. Après avoir inspiré un grand bol d'air, le blond reprit son chemin, à pas lent et dans le bon sens : il ne retournerait pas sur ses pas.

Pas maintentant en tout cas.  
>Pas les mains pleines.<p>

Il déposa le dipladénia qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion, se souvenant du jardin d'Esther un peu malgré lui. C'était là-bas que tout avait commencé, ou presque tout puisque l'on pouvait aussi considérer que le manoir des Malfoy avait été le lieu de la première scène du premier acte... mais aussi de la dernière du dernier acte.

C'était chez sa vieille tante qu'ils avaient commencé la cohabitation, à se chamailler pour des broutilles pour finir par accepter l'autre au fil du temps.

Une question s'imposa à lui. La même qu'à chaque fois. Que se serait-il passé si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Si ça avait été lui, Zacharias Smith, qui avait péri ce jour-là ?

Ce qui n'aurait été que pure logique.

Theodore aurait-il fait le déplacement, lui ? Theodore aurait-il fait en sorte d'honorer sa mémoire ? De lui offrir une sépulture décente ? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui disait sans cesse "Les morts sont morts, Smith".

Mais le pensait-il ? Essayait-il de convaincre le blondinet à l'époque ou de se convaincre lui-même ?

Au fond... peu importait ce que Theodore aurait fait dans le cas contraire. Ce qui comptait étaient les actes passés. Sans Nott, il serait mort. Sa venue aujourd'hui n'était qu'un gage de sa gratitude. Ou de tellement plus.

Oui. Theodore avait été, vers la fin, un ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitr<em>e<em>**_**  
><strong>_

_Y en a pas...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ; j'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture...<p>

A tout de suite pour le début des bonus (et si vous voulez des scènes particulières : demandez ;))

SB


End file.
